Sentimientos perdidos
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: No, porsupuesto que no, tu ya no la amas, es mas, la odias. Ella se fue de tu vida sin siquiera haberte escuchado antes, ilusamente creíste que no la volverías a ver, pero allí estaba... frente a ti mirándote directamente a los ojos. Capi 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 1**

_Sus mejillas se encendieron, el rápido latir de su corazón le fue algo inevitable, intentó seguir retrocediendo pero fue en ese momento que sintió el frío de los casilleros rozar contra su espalda, lo escuchó reír a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, -_maldición- _estaba acorralada._

_-No vale la pena que intentes seguir huyendo-_

_Al sentir su penetrante mirada azul sobre ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo, ocultando esos particulares ojos perla y mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior, reprimiendo palabras que por los nervios no era capaz de pronunciar, sintiendo por primera vez el no saber como actuar._

_-Quiero ver como se siente… besarte…_

_Sintió la respiración de él chocar contra la suya, sus labios empezaban a rozarse el uno con el otro, ni ella misma supo de donde sacó la fuerza para apoyar sus delgadas manos en el ancho pecho de él y apartarlo de ella. Soltando por un momento todo el aire acumulado y respirando menos cortadamente._

_-E-espera.-_

_Con gran dificultad alzó la mirada para ver al chico frente suyo, quien la miraba no creyendo lo que veía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Por qué rayos no había nadie en la escuela justo en estos momentos? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se empeñaba en que ella se encontrase en una situación tan embarazosa- _porque así lo sentía- _como en ningún otro momento antes vivido?_

_-T-tu y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos.- él sonrió divertidamente, volviendo a recuperar la poca distancia que había entre ellos que se había distanciado tras las palabras de ella._

_-Bien, yo soy Naruto Namikaze y tu eres…_

_-H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuga-_

-=====-/ / /-=====-

Sus manos fueron descendiendo con gran habilidad hacia las caderas de ella, un pequeño y seductor gemido escapó sin vergüenza alguna de sus finos y delgados labios que ahora eran aprisionados con más fuerza por parte de él, arremetía su lengua con más fuerza en la abertura de la boca de ella y pegaba su cuerpo sintiendo la calidez de la figura femenina. Su mano empezó a descender por la corta falda de preparatoria que ella llevaba puesta tocando cada rincón por el que rozaba y ella no hizo movimiento alguno para impedir la acción que realizaba, simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer que él le hacia sentir.

-_¡N-naruto! No vuelvas a hacer… eso.- _¡Maldición!-

La tomó de los hombros y la separó con brusquedad mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus brillantes ojos azules la miraron con furia que no temió en ocultar. Los labios de ella se encontraban hinchados ante la presión de aquel beso y apenas empezaba a recuperar el aire.

-¿S-sucede algo…?- pronunció dificultosamente. Su mirada se entrecortó sobre ella y de un momento a otro giró dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar sin interés alguno. - ¡Naruto!

Ino corrió sujetando el brazo fuerte de él y aferrándolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo ella con preocupación.

No la miro, su expresión había cambiado y la empezaba a tratar como una completa desconocida. Ino no perdió detalle de cada expresión de su rostro, el miedo se apoderó de ella.

-Ya me aburriste-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes, había empezado a caminar dejándola sola en la parte trasera de la escuela, ella entreabrió los labios empezando a gritar su nombre sin tener ninguna respuesta por parte de él, es más, la ignoró olímpicamente.

Su mundo empezaba a romperse en miles y diminutos pedazos, el dolor se impregnó en su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Naruto!-

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, viendo como el hombre que tanto amaba se alejaba sin remordimiento alguno, seguramente, disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

.

-=====-/ / /-=====-

.

-¡Ino!-

Apenas logró verla arrodillada en el suelo, corrió hacia ella en su auxilio, sorprendiéndose al verla completamente destrozada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado.

-¡Sa-Saku-ra!- sus brillosos ojos azules ahora se encontraban sin vida, soltó hipidos mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaron a formarse. -¡Naruto terminó conmigo!

Le dolió, le dolió ver como su mejor amiga estaba completamente indefensa por causa de un estúpido que se había metido en su vida, cerró la mandíbula con fuerza al sentirse completamente impotente y no poder hacer nada, sabía que algo malo había pasado al verlo entrar solo a su aula de clase, fue en ese momento que buscó a Ino con desesperación y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla allí… en un estado tan deplorable frente a sus ojos.

Pegaría a Naruto hasta cansarse, se arrepentiría de haberla lastimado en ese extremo a ella… a esa chica hiperactiva, rubia, de divertidas miradas y de ensoñadores gestos, no saldría vivo de esta; sin embargo…

-Tranquila… todo estará bien.-

Se había agachado a su altura y la había abrazado con tal fuerza que dejó a Ino atónita por un momento, pero enseguida reaccionó y se abrazó con la misma fuerza que recibía intentando desahogar todas sus penas. Ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-Gracias… ¿Te saltarás las clases?- por un momento Ino rió levemente.

-Supongo que por esta vez sí, cerda.- sonrió y empezó a acariciar maternalmente el suave cabello de ella.

Lastimaría a Naruto…pero en estos momentos, era Ino quien necesitaba toda su atención.

.

-=====-/ / /-=====-

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Es la cuarta vez en esta semana que recibo una queja por parte de uno de los profesores al ver faltar a una de sus alumnas a clase!-

-¡Y yo que tengo que ver con eso vieja!

Los ojos caramelo de ella fundieron su mirada en la figura del joven frente suyo, Naruto tembló levemente. Sintiéndose ser asesinado por la mirada de la directora.

-Intentaré guardar la calma Naruto… - apoyó su frente sobre una de sus manos a manera pensativa.- No se me hace raro ver siempre jovencitas llorando por tu causa, ¿por qué no simplemente dejas de salir con ellas hasta que verdaderamente estés seguro de con quién quieras salir?

Naruto miró hacia un costado, extrañamente callado sin responder palabra alguna.

-…Tengo mis razones…-

-Hyuga Hinata no es una razón.-

Él enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia ella, primero sorprendido, luego, escrutándola con la mirada.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… yo elijo salir con quien quiera porque me da la gana.- presionó su mano fuertemente formando un puño y ocultando su mirada debajo de sus despeinados cabellos.

-Solo porque ella te rompió el corazón tú no puedes andar rompiendo el corazón de quien se cruce en tu camino, sabes que eres apuesto, no deberías besar a las chicas e ilusionarlas.-

-Ellas pueden rechazarme pero no lo hacen, es su problema si deciden meterse o no conmigo.-

-Naruto, nadie te rechaza- sus palabras fueron cortadas.

-Cuando la conocí _ella _rechazó mi beso.- la miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Quiere hablar de ella, no? De como me rompió el corazón.

-Tu no la buscaste, la perdiste por tu propia culpa y es por eso que te lamentas todo el tiempo, tienes que olvidar- antes de que siquiera termine de hablar Naruto le sonrió altivamente y la miró de manera amarga, sorprendiendo a Tsunade quien nunca antes había esa expresión en el rostro del joven.

-No pienso hablar sobre mi vida privada con usted.

-¡Naruto!-

Salió dando un portazo y Tsunade se limitó a dar un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, no había forma de cómo cambiar la actitud de Naruto, siempre había sido así, salía con muchas chicas y terminaba lastimándolas sin excepción alguna, hasta que… ella apareció en su vida.

-Hinata…-

La imagen de la jovencita de cabello corto azulado se le cruzó por la mente, era completamente opuesta a Naruto, se sonrojaba con facilidad, solía pasar desapercibida para muchos, siempre ocultaba su cabello con un gorro con forma de caparazón y solía ser demasiado torpe al momento de actuar; sin embargo, era muy amable, quizás fue eso lo que enamoró a Naruto. Y por extraño que pareciese, por más que ella se fue poco más de 5 años, Naruto aún no la olvidaba…

.

-=====-/ / /-=====-

.

Se paró frente a la puerta y dio tres pequeños golpecitos recibiendo la respuesta de "Pase" por parte del otro cuarto. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la llenó y tomó el valor para entrar al salón, hoy empezaba desde cero… _como si nunca hubiese estado allí antes. _

-Tu debes ser la nueva alumna, espera un momento- Tsunade ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.- Tu habitación será la 302…

Sus facciones se ablandaron y rió disimuladamente para que Tsunade no la viese, al parecer estaba buscando sus datos personales entre tantos fólderes, Tsunade no había cambiado absolutamente en nada, salvo por unos cuantos… ¿cabellos blancos?

-Ha…envejecido, ¡está más vieja que antes!- empezó a reír sin disimulo alguno, dejando sorprendida a Tsunade.

Se puso roja y enseguida tapo su boca arrepentida de sus palabras, se había prometido a si misma no volverse a burlar de la vejez de Tsunade-sama, era una manía que se le había quedado por muchos años, Tsunade justo en esos momentos había encontrado la ficha de sus datos personales y alzó la mirada ante tales palabras, los únicos que la llamaban vieja eran Naruto y Hinata, esta última por influencia del rubio, ya que tras hacerse novia de Naruto, esta perdió mucha de su timidez, claro que siempre quedaba algo de la Hinata tímida aún. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al cruzar su mirada caramelo con la perla de ella.

-No puede ser cierto…-

Bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia la hoja que tenía en sus manos intentando confirmar sus sospechas, dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y empezó a dar pasos hacia ella pensando que era una ilusión lo que tenía enfrente.

-Hinata…Eres tú, regresaste.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver abuela ¡perdón! ¡Quiero decir, Tsunade-sama!-

.

-=====-/ / /-=====-

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mucho gusto!<strong>

**Esta es mi primera historia en esta cuenta- que espero halla sido de su agrado- sé que por el momento no he aclarado muchas cosas y es que, tengo planeado ir contando del como ha pasado todo en el pasado a lo largo de los capítulos (siempre al inicio de cada capítulo, o tal vez como recuerdos en la vida cotidiana que viven los personajes) y también el presente que viven ellos.**

**En serio espero que les halla gustado, me he esforzado en tener una caligrafía aceptable aunque seguramente uno que otro error se me debe haber pasado jeje, ¿les parece que las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido en este capi? Espero no haberlos confundido… al menos, no mucho. Sé que este capítulo fue algo…rápido, pero es que creo que la verdadera historia comienza desde el próximo capi.**

**Por favor dejen reviews! No les va a tomar mucho tiempo… por favor! De verdad los reviews hacen sentir a los autores que realmente las personas leen sus historias **

**Acepto críticas constructivas.**

**Eso es todo, espero sus reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 2**

_-Namikaze no pienso volver a repetirlo… ¿puedes dejar de seguirme a todos lados?_

_-No quiero. Te he dicho que TU vas a ser mi próxima conquista.-_

_Era un hecho, la palabra "vergüenza" no existía en el vocabulario de Namikaze Naruto. La joven de corto cabello caminaba un poco más adelante que él, bajó un poco la cabeza al sentir sus mejillas arderle de la vergüenza, lo peor de todo es que ambos se encontraban- _nuevamente_- solos en aquel pasillo. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al momento que posaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, desde su punto de vista, era divertido hacer sonrojar a la joven Hyuga. _

_-P-pierdes el tiempo… yo nunca voy a tener algo contigo… N-nadie en su sano juicio saldría con alguien como tú.-_

_-¿Por qué? Muchas chicas salen conmigo-_

_-Yo seré la excepción.-_

_Hace poco más de una semana acababa de conocerse con el chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, de una manera un tanto particular cabe decir, aún recordaba cuando salió de su aula de clases y el joven de porte altivo que se robaba suspiros de muchas compañeras de su salón se encontraba apoyado contra la pared ¿observándola? En un principio pensó que se trataba de una jugada de su imaginación, prefirió ignorar ese pequeño detalle y continuó caminando como cualquier día común y corriente, se sentía feliz de haber terminado el trabajo antes que sus demás compañeros. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho, aparte de sus solitarios pasos en el pasillo, podía oír claramente como alguien caminaba tras ella; aceleró el paso, pero su acosador hizo lo mismo. Fue entonces que empezó a correr y antes de que se diese cuenta, se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y Naruto._

_-Me encantan las braguitas rosadas Hi-na-ta-chan-_

_-B-bien por ti.-_

_Con lo poco que conocía a Naruto, se había dado cuenta que este decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, no tenía vergüenza en soltar lo que pensaba y ese era el problema…a veces Naruto decía cosas bochornosas que terminaban por hacerla sonrojar completamente. _

_-¿Hinata-chan?_

_-Dime.-_

_-Me encanta ver TUS braguitas rosadas.-_

_Y allí estaba de nuevo, roja como un tomate, con la respiración entrecortada y la sensación de que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso, rogando a Kami por que nadie haya escuchado esta bochornosa "conversación". Él la siguió muy de cerca, sonriendo y dispuesto a sujetarla en caso de que cayese. _

.

/ / /

.

-¿Sabes? Muy en el fondo sé que yo tuve la culpa…-

Abrazó suavemente sus piernas y una triste sonrisa surcó en su rostro, se había cansado de llorar, Naruto había terminado con ella porque no le gustó y punto, esa era la cruel realidad. Y ahora, era su turno de sufrir por un amor que nunca fue correspondido.

-¡Claro que no, Ino! ¡Tu solo fuiste otra de sus tantas víctimas que cayó en su trampa!-

-No… yo siempre supe que él no me quería, pero aún así quise intentar enamorarlo, pensé que siendo novios cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que él me amase tanto como yo a él, pero… las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba. Ahora solo me queda intentar olvidarlo…-

Miró hacia ningún lugar en especial, perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos. Sakura se sintió colérica y dolida, le dolía ver como ese idiota había sido un golpe fuerte para su mejor amiga y sentía la rabia de no poder ir a golpearlo por petición especial de Ino.

-Él jamás ha amado a alguien, no tiene corazón.-

La miró directamente y para su sorpresa, Ino giró su rostro hacia ella para también poder verla de frente.

-Al contrario… yo pienso que él amó como nunca a alguien.- la miró melancólicamente.- incluso puedo asegurarte que mientras me besaba pensaba en alguien más y creo que eso… le molestaba. Supongo que eso también le sucede con todas las demás chicas con las que ha salido.-

Sakura frunció el ceño dejando su cuaderno de matemáticas a un costado, centrándose únicamente en la conversación que mantenía con su amiga.

-Esos son solo rumores… Pocos son los que han estado en la secundaria con Naruto y si bien se dice que tuvo una novia con la que realmente se le veía feliz y no tenía ojos para nadie más que no sea ella, nadie asegura nada ya que nadie se acuerda el nombre de esa "misteriosa" joven. ¿No creerás ese rumor, verdad?-

-Quien sabe…- Ino se dejó caer sobre su cama.- Pero a veces me pregunto… como habrá sido _ella. –_

.

/ / /

.

-Fue algo inesperado… no sé si regresaré nuevamente a Inglaterra.-

Tsunade no le había apartado la mirada en ningún instante, había estado observando sus cambiadas facciones de ahora a comparación de antes, Hinata se había vuelto una joven muy hermosa, había crecido, sus facciones eran más maduras, al igual que Naruto…

-E-es mas, me da algo de vergüenza, no sabía que era la directora.-

Hinata había empezado a reír nerviosamente, nuevamente tenía las mejillas ruborizadas… algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Pero ahora tenía el cabello largo, un cerquillo que le cubría la frente y un vestido lila claro que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de su piel.

-Hinata.-

La nombrada parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida del repentino cambio de actitud de su directora. Tsunade no solía tomar seriedad a menos que se tratase de una situación delicada.

-¿S-si?-

-Naruto está en esta preparatoria.-

Vio como bajaba el rostro y al igual que Naruto, ocultó su mirada.

-No le diga que he regresado… se le ruego. Es mas, ni siquiera creo que le importe, después de todo, nunca le importé. Seguramente, a de estar disfrutando con otras…-

-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que regresaste y estoy segura de que te pedirá explicaciones.-

-¡Yo no le debo ninguna explicación! Al menos… no a el. –presionaba fuertemente sus manos e intentó mantener la serenidad.- Evitaré cruzármelo. Lo evitaré a toda costa, yo no he venido por él. No quiero que vuelva a lastimarme.-

Tsunade se arrepintió un poco al verla morder su labio inferior… estaba nerviosa. Pero el paso ya estaba dado, no podía fingir como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ustedes deberían dejar de comportarse como chiquillos inmaduros e intentar solucionar sus conflictos. ¡Parecen niños! Y lo peor de todo es que involucran a todos los demás y se lastiman a ustedes mismos.-

La reacción de Hinata fue la menos esperada, alzó la cabeza sonriéndole. En momentos así no sabía si prefería las falsas sonrisas de Hinata o las sonrisas altivas de Naruto… antes no era así… ellos no sonríen así.

-¿Mi habitación es la 302, verdad?-

-Sí.-

-Fue un gusto volver a verla… Tsunade-sama.-

Sin dirigirle una mirada mas, salio de aquella habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Hinata y Naruto eran tan diferentes pero a la vez se complementaban entre ellos. Se dejó caer exhausta en su cómodo asiento giratorio.

-¡No puede ser que estos chiquillos sean tan idiotas!-

Una venita apareció en la frente de Hinata, había escuchado claramente el grito de Tsunade y sabía para quienes iban dirigidos sus insultos… y ella era una de los insultados. Pero luego no pudo resistirse, empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero no era una sonrisa como la anterior, esta vez rió de manera sincera, le encantaba escuchar cuando Tsunade estallaba de cólera.

-Usted no cambia… ¡abuela!-

Pero hubiese sido más divertido si tan solo hubiese podido ver su rostro, varias veces le habían hecho bromas pesadas a Tsunade y al final esta terminaba gritando a los cuatro vientos y buscando culpables. Era en ese momento que mientras ella se moría de la risa, Naruto… la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano y la jalaba a algún lugar "seguro". Nuevamente estaba pensando en él.

-¡T-tengo que llegar rápido a mi habitación! Espero poder llevarme bien con mis compañeras de cuarto…habitación 302, habitación 302-

Se repitió así misma para no olvidar el número de su cuarto, aceleró el paso ignorando como un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azabache no le apartaba la mirada en medio de la oscuridad y observando cada movimiento suyo.

-Interesante… -

Dio dos pasos hacia delante luego de que la joven hubo desaparecido de su vista, se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa desapareció al momento en que sus facciones tomaban seriedad.

-Con que abuela…hmp, típico-

.

/ / /

.

Se quitó la bufanda azul marino y la puso en el perchero que había al lado de su cama. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos que se encontraban sobre una pequeña mesa, su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo y no apartaba la mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¡Así que a fin de cuentas hoy fue un día horrible 'ttebayo!

Naruto ni siquiera le miraba, tenía su mirada fija en el videojuego, pero aún así le hablaba.

-¡Incluso cuando besé a Ino me acordé de… ella!-

-No soy tu psicólogo, dobe.-

Naruto le puso pause a su juego y le miró molesto. Ese tipo que estaba mirándolo de forma aburrida era uno de sus mejores amigos, rodó sus ojos azules y continuó jugando.

-¡Nadie está hablando de psicólogos, teme!-

-Hmp.- Sasuke miró hacia un costado, ignorando lo muy idiota que podía llegar a ser Naruto.

-¡Y para empeorar las cosas! ¡La abuela me mandó a llamar!-

-_ Usted no cambia… ¡abuela!- _Ya lo sé, lo has repetido más de tres veces usurotonkachi-

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras dichas por esa joven que salía de la oficina de la dirección.

-Naruto-dobe-

-¡¿Qué quieres 'ttebayo? ¡Me asustaste! Un poco más y me haces perder la partida-

-A parte de ti, ¿quién más llama a Tsunade abuela?-

El auto de carrera con el que había estado jugando Naruto en el videojuego chocó contra una montaña, Sasuke podía asegurar que Naruto era el mejor en los videojuegos y perder de esa manera fue algo patético incluso para el. Su rostro inmutable nuevamente se dirigió hacia Naruto en espera de una respuesta.

-Hinata también la llamaba abuela.-

Sasuke se levantó de su cama y agarró su bufanda volviendo a colocársela, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, cabía la leve posibilidad de que aquella joven era nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga… el amor del idiota de su mejor amigo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Naruto lo miró directamente, por un momento había tenido un extraño presentimiento. Sasuke ni siquiera le miró, se puso su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-De visita a la habitación 302 del edificio de las mujeres.-

-¿Vas a visitar a Ino y a Sakura?-

-No.- posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a girarla.- Voy a visitar a la chica nueva que salió de la oficina de Tsunade llamándole "abuela".

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par aún sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba completamente seguro de que el y Hinata eran los únicos que osaban llamar "abuela" a la vieja Tsunade. Sasuke ya había cerrado la puerta y se había ido. Posó su mano en su cabello rubio, estaba levemente nervioso.

-¡E-es imposible 'ttebayo! –sonrió nerviosamente- ¡Sasuke debe estar loco!

Bajó la mirada y su nerviosa sonrisa se borró… ¿y si en verdad era ella? ¿Qué le diría? No… si era ella la ignoraría, ella se fue después de todo sin siquiera preocuparse por el, el no podía preocuparse por ella, es mas, le odiaba y no quería volver a verla.

-Es imposible que seas tú…-

_Continuará_

.

/ / /

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los amo! No saben cuan feliz me ha hecho leer cada uno de sus reviews, todos los días me la pasaba pensando en una nueva conti para actualizar pronto y he aquí el resultado, jeje. Sé que no he aclarado lo que pasó entre Naruto y Hinata –y lo he hecho a propósito,- pero, ¿no esperarán que lo cuente todo en el segundo capítulo, no? xD Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, Naruto no es el único que salió lastimado en esa relación. Si, si, me di cuenta de sus comentarios "contra-Hinata" jajaja. En el paso de los capítulos ya sabrán la verdadera historia, y allí ustedes dirán si están del lado de Naru o de Hina.<strong>

**Y si bien Naruto y Hinata no se van a encontrar por el momento u.u (tengan en cuenta de que Hinata lo evitará), cuando llegue el momento va a ser un BUM! Así que sean pacientes.**

**Espero poder volver a leer reviews suyos, los estaré esperando con ansias… y ustedes! Si, a ti te hablo! Onegai! Comenta! Quiero saber si el fic es de tu agrado.**

**Bueno, nos leemos!**

**Ah! Por cierto, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, así que estén atentos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 3**

_Cerró su mandíbula con fuerza, sus manos se cerraron formando puños y sus pisadas resonaban en cada paso dado. Miraba insistentemente la pequeña ventana frente suyo que mostraba a la perfección la silueta de ambas personas que se encontraban al interior de aquella pequeña aula de clase._

_-No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso.- había empezado a repetirse sucesivamente._

_Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba la mirada sobre aquel joven de figura esbelta que se encontraba acompañando a la sonrojada jovencita. Había terminado por apoyarse en la pared que se encontraba frente al salón para así poder observar cada pequeño movimiento que ambos jóvenes diesen._

_-¡¿Por qué demonios se demoran tanto? Si tan solo pudiese entrar...-_

_Desde hacía una semana, el mismo se encargaba de acompañar a Hinata a su casa pese a los reclamos de esta, todos los días al final de clase se apresuraba en llegar al aula de ella y así poder irse juntos… todo sea para conquistarla. Incluso parecía que su nuevo plan de conquista empezaba a dar sus frutos, Hinata ya no lo evitaba, al menos ya no tanto como antes, y hasta ya habían logrado llevar una plática un tanto amena. Tarde o temprano, Hyuga Hinata caería en sus redes._

_-¿Sueles sonrojarte con frecuencia? Te hace ver linda- _

_-G-gracias…-_

_Hinata nuevamente se había sonrojado ante uno de los tantos cumplidos que ya le había hecho ese joven, ese joven que no era el. La simple idea de verlos reír y conversarse como una típica pareja, le irritaba de sobremanera. Al parecer, Hinata acababa de tener un proyecto de ciencias y ella y otro alumno fueron los únicos que se ofrecieron a limpiar el salón, razón por la cual se encontraba esperándola. No habría ningún problema si fuera solamente eso, pero el problema era precisamente que ese chico no dejaba de halagarla, le estaba coqueteando. Tsunade le había advertido que si tenía una pelea más tendría un castigo mucho más severo que el último… y se conocía tan bien que sabía que si entraba a esa aula de clases, sería únicamente para meterle una paliza a ese tipo. _

_-¡Oh!-la escuchó decir._

_-¿Oh?- _

_Había apartado la mirada puesta sobre ellos por un leve momento y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a ese "tipo" acorralando a "su" Hinata contra la pared. Tenía que reconocer que ese chico tenía agallas, ya que sabía a la perfección que el se encontraba esperando a Hinata fuera del aula. ¿Buscaba descontrolarlo? Bien, ya lo había logrado y se encargaría de hacerlo arrepentirse. _

_-¡Al demonio con todo! ¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso!- _

_Se metió de golpe al salón sorprendiendo a ambos estudiantes, giró al chico de un tirón apartándolo de Hinata quien veía estupefacta la escena, centró su mirada en él y pudo apreciar como aquel joven había perdido toda la valentía que tenía anteriormente, sonrío de manera socarrona al saber lo que su sola presencia podía provocar. _

_-Atrévete a volver a coquetearle y te aseguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día. –_

_Decir que el pobre chico le miró con pánico sería poco, el chico miraba a Naruto con el terror más puro que nunca antes hubo presenciado._

_-¡N-Naruto-kun!- _

_Con el ceño fruncido aún, giró el rostro para verla luego de oír su repentino llamado, su mirada siempre despreocupante irradiaba furia contenida que sin duda quería descargar sobre el temeroso chico._

_-¡¿Qué quieres?-_

_Fue inesperado, sorpresivo, fabuloso…con las mejillas encendidas lo tomó del brazo, se paró de puntillas y chocó sus labios contra los suyos. Se encontraba viviendo una experiencia nueva y única, difícil de describir, difícilmente creíble. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza al momento que profundizaba el beso y presionaba su agarre sobre su brazo; únicamente se limitó a abrir sus ojos de par en par, le era difícil creer que Hinata se encontrara besándolo, empezó a reaccionar y correspondió rápidamente el beso, quería sentirla… y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que se le presentaba. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Tenían la respiración agitada y las mejillas levemente coloradas, sus miradas cruzaron al instante._

_-Eso fue… extraño. – le sonrió- pero sin duda ¡Me gustó 'ttebayo! –_

_Nuevamente la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro, no quedaba rastro alguno de su reciente furia. Hinata se sonrojó y miró tímidamente hacia un costado. No tenía el valor suficiente para verlo directamente de nuevo. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, nuevamente Naruto despertaba emociones nunca antes vividas en ella, ahora ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de que hacer o que decir. Fuera de todo eso… por alguna extraña razón se sentía estúpidamente feliz. Entonces supo como actuar, sería la misma de siempre._

_-V-vámonos.-_

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza al momento que caminaba tras ella. Una dulce y tímida sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro. Un nuevo futuro esperaba por ella._

_._

_/ / / _

_._

Apretó el bolso que llevaba sujeto a su hombro, su bufanda verde limón se meció ante las repentinas ráfagas de viento que recibía, intentó abrazarse con fuerza a si misma para lograr calentarse un poco.

Eran pocos los alumnos que solían salir a esas altas horas de la noche; los pasillos se encontraban casi vacíos, el silencio reinaba a esas horas, la esplendorosa luz de la Luna Llena reflejaba sobre las ventanas iluminando todo a su paso. Aún siendo de noche, la imagen que se podía presenciar era simplemente hermosa.

-Sakura-

La nombrada detuvo su paso, había reconocido aquella voz apenas logró escucharla. Su rostro mantuvo sus serias facciones y ni siquiera giró a ver al joven que acaba de llamarla.

-Pensé que teníamos un trato… _Sasuke-kun- _

Pudo reconocer como Sakura acababa de mencionar su nombre, sintió claramente la repulsión de sus palabras; prefirió ignorar ese hecho.

-Ino está más lastimada que nunca…- su mirada bajó hacia el suelo- ¡Se suponía que evitarías eso! ¡Me dijiste que era muy probable que Naruto le terminase correspondiendo! ¡Únicamente por eso accedí a nuestro trato!

Había girado para mirarlo, se sentía furiosa, al ver que Sasuke se mantuvo quieto en su lugar sin siquiera voltear a verla, lo jaló del brazo y lo tomó de su chompa pegándolo contra la pared.

-Aunque halla sido en secreto… no pienso seguir teniendo una relación contigo.-

Su mirada azabache chocó contra la penetrante mirada de ella, poco importó en ese momento que alguien los estuviese observando, ambos estaban concentrados únicamente en la "conversación" que llevaban en ese momento.

-No pienso tener una pelea con una mujer con complejos de hombre.-ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues a mi ganas no me faltan de querer desfigurar un poquito esa linda carita tuya-

Sasuke entrecerró su mirada sobre ella, posó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la ojijade apartándola de su lado. Sakura empezó a reír a carcajadas; Sasuke le miró de manera inmutable.

-Valla…valla… No pareces tan valiente como antes… _Sasuke-kun- _

-No me provoques, Sakura.-

Se notaba la molestia que sentía en esos momentos. Ahora fue su turno de sonreír de manera arrogante, Sakura lo miró con seriedad en espera de que dijera algo.

-Dices que ya no quieres seguir siendo mi novia…- Sasuke le sonrió altivamente- ¿De verdad piensas que lograrás olvidarme así de fácil?-

-Únicamente salí contigo porque me dijiste que si salía contigo ayudarías a que Naruto salga con Ino. Los hombres como tú no me interesan en lo más mínimo, tarde o temprano ibas a terminar conmigo ¿no es cierto? Bien, pues antes que termine enamorándome pienso alejarme de ti.-

-Cuando teníamos una cita siempre te ruborizabas. No niegues tus sentimientos, sé que te enamoraste de mi.-

-No voy a negar que fue entretenido salir contigo… quizás si hubiésemos salido más tiempo hubiese podido enamorarme.-

Sasuke la miró con furia y Sakura correspondió su gesto de la misma manera.

-Toda mi vida te he odiado…¿De verdad pensaste que me enamoraría de ti de la noche a la mañana?-no le apartó la mirada de encima.- Que poco me conoces, Uchiha.-

-Haré que te enamores de mi, luego vendrás de rodillas a pedirme que regrese contigo.-

-¿No te cansas de jugar con las personas? Muchas chicas de verdad que te quieren y serían capaces de darlo todo por ti. No eres nada considerado con ellas…Lo único que haces es lastimarlas-

-No eres la persona más indicada para reclamarme eso.- Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse ante las palabras de Sasuke.-

-Yo no tuve la culpa de nada…-por un efímero momento sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.-

-Que digas eso no hará que Gaara regrese con nosotros. Él en verdad que lo dio _todo _por ti-

Toda su vida Sakura había significado un reto, era la única mujer que solía ignorarle o hablarle con palabras rudas. Se volvió una chica interesante desde su punto de vista, pero por más que intentaba coquetearle como a todas las demás, ella le ignoraba. El tampoco le amaba, solo quería ver como Sakura terminaba cayendo como todas las demás y cuando Ino se fijó en Naruto, se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta. Sakura aceptó ser su novia.

-Hyuga Hinata, ¿la conoces?- Sakura empezó a secarse las pocas lágrimas que tenía.-

-¿Es otra de tus tantas futuras conquistas?- Sasuke le miró secamente.- Nunca he oído hablar de ella.-

Cerró sus ojos, con un gesto de aburrimiento quitó las manos de Sasuke de sus hombros y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Detuvo el paso un momento.-

-Aun así llegase a conocerla… no pienso decírtelo.- giró para verlo y sonrió.- Cubito de hielo.-

-Hmp.-

Sakura se alejó a paso rápido, Sasuke miró de manera aburrida la habitación 302 desde donde estaba. Tal parece que había sido un error suyo el pensar que esa joven llegaría a ser la "famosa" Hinata. Había sacado demasiadas conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-Que pérdida de tiempo.-

Se giró y regresó a paso lento hacia su habitación. Empezó a recordar los momentos recientemente vividos. En estos momentos era cuando concordaba con Shikamaru al pensar que su vida se estaba tornando muy problemática. Soltó un hondo suspiro.

.

/ / /

.

-Estoy segura de haber visto esa tienda antes… ¡Estoy perdida!-

Miró para ambos lados, estaba desesperada. La vieja Tsunade pudo al menos haberle indicado la ruta hacia su habitación, pero no… tenía que dejarla a su suerte y ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos por más de media hora. Tiritó de frío y alzó el rostro en busca de alguien.

-¿Por qué tengo que tener tan mal sentido de la orientación?...-se abrazó a si misma- Moriré de frío

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas al momento que escondía su pálido rostro en ellas. Tal parece que dormiría a mitad de un pasillo. Se molestó consigo misma al no saber que hacer.

-¿Estás perdida?-

Alzó lentamente el rostro. Entreabrió los labios, unos grandes y hermosos ojos color jade la veían con preocupación.

-S-sí…-

-Permíteme ayudarte-

Hinata miró estupefacta como esa hermosa joven de exótica apariencia le ofrecía amistosamente su mano. Un poco temerosa aceptó su ayuda y luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba de pie caminando al lado de la joven de pelirosas cabellos.

-Así que es tu primer día…- le sonrió mientras sujetaba una de las grandes maletas.- ¡Cierto! Aún no me he presentado, me llamo Haruno Sakura, un gusto.-

-¡G-gracias por su ayuda… Haruno-san!-

-No… no, solo llámame Sakura.-

Hinata asintió de manera exagerada, tenía las mejillas rojas; Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco ante los graciosos gestos que ponía Hinata.

-Me acabas de alegrar el día…¿Qué número es tu habitación?-

-L-la habitación 302-

Sakura parpadeó los ojos un par de veces, la veía de manera incrédula.

-Esa también es mi habitación…¡Tal parece que seremos compañeras de cuarto!-

-Q-que bueno…-Hinata sonrió dulcemente mirando hacia el suelo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, cada vez su nueva compañera de cuarto le caía mejor, estaba segura que se llevarían muy bien.

-A todo esto… ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿Eh? Hy-hyuga Hinata.-

El semblante de Sakura se tornó serio; Hinata la miró confundida.-

-Hinata-chan… por casualidad ¿conoces a un chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke? –

-N-no que yo recuerde…-

-Ya veo…-

El resto del camino se tornó en un completo silencio. Hinata bajó la mirada ¿Había hecho o dicho algo malo? Después de todo, no sería extraño. Las personas que le rodeaban siempre solían malinterpretar sus palabras. Un sentimiento de tristeza le llenó al pensar que, nuevamente, acababa de ofender a alguien sin querer.

-Hinata-

La mencionada rápidamente miró a su acompañante.

-Cuídate de Sasuke… es mas, evítalo a toda costa.-

Hinata la miró… estaba claramente confundida ¿Quién era ese tal Sasuke del que Sakura le prevenía? Estaba segura de nunca antes haber oído ese nombre.

-Está bien… Después de todo, no será la única persona a la que evite.-

-¿De quién hablas?-

-¡D-de nadie!- bajó el rostro- No hablo… de nadie…

.

/ / /

.

Giró la perilla de la puerta silenciosamente, la luz se encontraba apagada, al parecer Naruto se encontraba dormido. Encendió la luz y empezó a quitarse su bufanda, cerró la puerta de la habitación. Unos pequeños ruidos lo alarmaron.

-Sigues despierto-

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y dirigió su mirada hacia la parte superior del camarote en espera de alguna respuesta. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando un chico de rubia cabellera alborotada empezó a levantarse. Naruto mantenía un semblante serio, giró el rostro y su mirada se encontró directamente con la profunda mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Era ella?- su pregunta fue clara y directa, Sasuke mantuvo su mirada sobre él.

-Fue un error mío-

-Lo suponía.-

Naruto volvió a recostarse cómodamente, pese a que la respuesta de Sasuke aclaró todas sus dudas, por alguna extraña razón no se sentía tranquilo del todo, era como si el mismo debiera confirmar que _ella _no estaba allí, que _ella_ no hubiese regresado.

-Duérmete de una vez, si la veo te lo haré saber.-

-Está bien. Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias…-

Sasuke frunció el ceño y alzó el rostro para ver a Naruto. Era la primera vez que su amigo le agradecía algo, su relación de amistad era algo extraña después de todo. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, inconscientemente sonrió un poco, Naruto se había quedado profundamente dormido en menos de un minuto.

-De nada, dobe.-

.

/ / /

.

Miró para ambos lados y sonrió de manera triunfante. Apretó sus cuadernos contra su pecho y caminó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Bien… hasta ahora he tenido mucha suerte. ¡Qué bueno!-

Muchos alumnos caminaban rápido para llegar a sus aulas que ya estaban a punto de cerrarse, no iba a negar que el lugar era estupendamente grande, pero también era hermoso y eso le gustaba. Habían muchos estudiantes caminando de un lado para otro, conversaban y reían amistosamente, una que otra pareja se encontraba caminando de la mano, había un amplio jardín de donde se oían gritos y festejos; definitivamente le gustaba ese lugar.

-Sakura me dijo que nos encontraríamos al lado de la cancha de fútbol…-

Empezó a caminar lentamente rogando por no cruzarse con Naruto o con ese tal Sasuke Uchiha. Aún recordaba a la perfección cuando, al día anterior, llegó a su nueva habitación y Sakura la presentó con Ino… Ino era una joven muy hermosa, no sonreía del todo pero aún así se le seguía viendo bien. Agradecía el haberse podido llevar bien con ellas, lástima que no les había tocado estar en la misma aula de clases. Ese había sido su primer día, para su buena suerte sus compañeros no la trataron mal, es mas, algunos empezaron a querer charlar con ella. Este día estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Esta debe de ser… la gran cancha de fútbol.-

Empezó a meterse entre la multitud de gente, probablemente Sakura e Ino se encontraron adelante observando el juego.

-D-disculpe, no fue mi intención.- siguió avanzando pese a los reclamos de algunos.- ¡P-perdone!

Muchos estudiantes gritaban, al fin pudo llegar frente a la pequeña reja que separaba la cancha del público, miró para ambos lados buscando a sus nuevas amigas.

-Que extraño… ¿dónde estarán?...-

Suspiró cansada… tanto trabajo le había costado meterse entre los espectadores para nada. Ese día había decidido hacerse un moño alto, dos pequeños mechones caían a cada lado de su rostro y su cerquillo cubría sutilmente su frente. Sus ojos perla miraron con interés a las porristas, eran sumamente bonitas, era más que seguro que muchos chicos venían únicamente para verlas a ellas. Entonces dirigió su mirada a los jugadores…

-¡Kyahh! ¡Eres el mejor Naruto-kun! ¡Te amo!-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, empezó a mirar a cada uno de los jugadores. Muchas jovencitas gritaban cosas similares. Pensó que se trataba de pura coincidencia al no ver ninguna cabellera rubia, por un momento logró tranquilizarse.

-¡Pásame el balón Shikamaru!-

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, sus mejillas enrojecieron, presionó con fuerza la reja de donde se sujetaba. Sus cabellos rubios seguían alborotados como siempre, había crecido, tenía un fornido cuerpo por el cual, seguramente, había aumentado su cantidad de fans desde la última vez.

-¡GOL!-

Todos los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos y empezaron a gritar. Hinata no escuchó nada, se mantuvo quieta en su sitio sin apartar la mirada en ningún instante del hiperactivo joven.

Vio como algunos jugadores se le tiraron encima, Naruto se giró hacia el público y sonrió… su sonrisa… su bella sonrisa… Entreabrió lentamente los labios

-Naru…to…- susurró.

Naruto dejó de sonreír, separó los labios y la miró… No supo si la habría escuchado, se miraron fijamente.

-…Hinata…-

Entonces reaccionó, despertó del trance en el cual estaba.

-¡Rayos!-

Se dio la vuelta desesperada y empezó a empujarse con muchos espectadores, sentía la adrenalina, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

-¡Espera!-

Naruto empezó a correr, era veloz, de un salto cruzó la reja de donde _ella _antes había estado apoyada. Los estudiantes abrieron el paso para que su jugador estrella pasase.

A lo lejos pudo observar como corría velozmente, muchos estudiantes veían confundidos la escena.

-¡Apártense!-

No la dejaría escapar… no ahora que había vuelto a encontrarla.

.

/ / /

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Perdónenme! ¡Onegai!<strong>

**Sé que les dije que actualizaría todas las semanas, estoy muy molesta conmigo misma por no haber actualizado la semana pasada… Por un momento me quedé sin inspiración, lo sé, lo sé, no es una excusa válida. Pero precisamente por eso hice este capítulo más largo que los anteriores, no sé ustedes, pero a mi me encantó la última parte de este capi **

**Bueno… Cambiando de tema. ¡Amé sus reviews! ¡En serio! Me sentía sumamente feliz cundo los leía, espero poder leer su opinión sobre este nuevo capi. Aunque sea un review corto, de verdad que leer un review llena de alegría al autor de la historia, ¡Por favor sigan comentando! Dejar un review no toma mucho tiempo… ¡onegai! ¡Quiero volver a leerlos! ¡También quiero leerte a ti, que lees y no comentas! (si, si, para que veas que te tengo en mi mira). Oh! Ahorita descubren que sigo despierta… rayos… **

**Espero poder leer sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 4**

_-¡M-mucho gusto me llamo H-hinata Hyuga!-_

_La miró con curiosidad, pudo ver como Hinata daba una muy notoria y exagerada reverencia, su azulina mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Hinata era una joven hermosa, tenía piernas largas y curvas definidas, un muy bien cuidado cabello de un color negro-azulado y por lo que pudo darse cuenta, unos extraños y grandes ojos color perla. Decir que era hermosa era algo innegable._

_-Déjate de formalidades, a partir de ahora serás nuestra compañera de habitación y puedes sentirte libre de ser tu misma Hinata-chan-_

_Hinata giró el rostro al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro, esta le sonrió de manera reconfortante haciéndole olvidar los nervios que sentía en ese momento. Una gran sonrisa se alargó en su rostro, si Sakura se llevaba bien con ella significaba que era una muy buena persona._

_-¡El gusto es mío Hinata-chan! –le sonrió amigablemente y la tomó suavemente de las manos.- ¡Me llamo Ino Yamanaka y estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien!-_

_Hinata la miró perpleja y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas; luego de unos segundos empezó a asentir sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento, Hinata tenía una sonrisa muy dulce desde su parecer._

_-¡Yo también creo lo mismo Ino-san! _

_. . ._

_Ambas escuchaban atentamente las palabras que decía, no se perdían ningún gesto y soltaban una que otra risilla divertida cada cierto momento. Se sentían realmente felices luego de mucho tiempo. Hinata les había devuelto esa felicidad, esa tranquilidad que habían perdido en estos últimos días, era como si por un momento se hubiesen olvidado de todo lo que se escondía fuera de aquella acogedora habitación. El doloroso presente que vivían._

_La larga cortina se meció ante una momentánea ráfaga de viento, Sakura tiritó de frío y se abrazó a si misma._

_-Creo que sería mejor cerrar la ventana.- _

_Se levantó lentamente y estiró el largo camisón rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente, la estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba; Ino sonrió divertidamente al ver a su nueva amiga._

_-¡Así que toda tu vida has estado en Inglaterra! –Hinata asintió con la cabeza gacha y miró hacia un costado, no le gustaba mentir pero… ellas no podían enterarse de lo que vivió en Japón, no, no debían enterarse.- Y dinos Hinata-chan, supongo habrás tenido algún novio de por allá ¿no?-_

_No supo en que momento fue que Ino se levantó y se sentó a su costado, le sonreía de manera pícara y no pudo evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel._

_-B-bueno yo… no he tenido ningún novio allá.-_

_Y no mentía, Naruto había sido su primer y único novio; Ino bufó frustrada y frunció el ceño. Sakura acababa de sentarse nuevamente delante de ellas._

_-Yo si he tenido muchos novios.- finalizó la Yamanaka con una gran sonrisa._

_Ino definitivamente era una mujer directa con sus palabras, Hinata sintió admiración por Ino, probablemente porque ella era diferente, en cambio ella solía esconder sus sentimientos y no lograba expresarse con mucha facilidad. Ino era igual a él… era igual a Naruto._

_-Siempre he tenido una debilidad por los deportistas…¡Es que son tan sexys y ardientes!-_

_Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron, en ese preciso momento sentía la llamada "vergüenza ajena", empezó a jugar con sus dedos mirando hacia otro lugar._

_-Sin embargo…-Hinata dejó de lado su nerviosismo y la miró.- … realmente me había enamorado de mi último novio… él terminó conmigo.-_

_-Ino-chan n-no es necesario que me cuentes…e- sus palabras fueron cortadas_

_-¡Pero no pienso rendirme! –sonrió ampliamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.- Será la primera vez que intente enamorar a la persona que realmente me gusta… ¡Haré que Naruto Namikaze se enamore de mi! Porque yo… lo amo.- _

_Hinata bajó la mirada, mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior y apretó entre sus manos parte de su pantalón de dormir. Ino la miró confundida al igual que Sakura ¿Por qué Hinata se había puesto así?_

_._

_/ / / _

_._

Ahora lo entendía todo. Llevó una mano a su pecho y siguió corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga, sus rubios cabellos se mecieron al contacto con el viento que chocaba con su rostro, un gesto de preocupación se visualizó en sus finas facciones. ¿Por qué se sentía así, por qué sentía los nervios más fuertes que nunca? Hinata no podía… ella no podía haber puesto sus ojos sobre Naruto. Pero lo que más le preocupaba… ¿Por qué Naruto la seguía?

-¡Ino, apresúrate! – la apuró Sakura desde delante suyo.

-¡¿Quién te crees para apurarme frentona?-

Despertó de sus cavilaciones y logró llevar el mismo ritmo que Sakura. Quería encontrarlos pronto… necesitaba aclarar sus dudas lo más pronto posible.

-No me importa que seas tú Hinata… aunque se trate de ti no desistiré de luchar por Naruto… aún así te conviertas en mi rival…-

Sakura miró hacia su costado, Ino tenía una expresión seria. Ella también se encontraba claramente confundida con respecto a los rumores de los últimos minutos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Que Naruto se encuentre persiguiendo a Hinata no era algo que se escuchaba todo los días. ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que Hinata había vivido todo el tiempo en Inglaterra? ¿Les había mentido?

-¿Quién eres en verdad… Hyuga Hinata?...-

Fue lo último que susurró antes de adentrarse en el largo pasillo.

.

/ / /

.

Había logrado sacarle ventaja, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, necesitaba buscar un buen escondite y pronto. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus cabellos estaban desordenados ante la larga carrera que estaba llevando, sus mejillas le ardían, muy en el fondo agradecía ser veloz pero… para su mala suerte Naruto también era muy veloz. Por pura suerte del destino había logrado sacarle una ventaja.

-¡M-maldición! –llevó sus manos a sus cabellos desesperada sin dejar de correr.- ¡¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tonta de dejarme ver tan fácilmente?

Mordió su labio inferior, aunque no podía negar que muy en el fondo quería volver a verlo… se había sentido feliz de volver a ver esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que había terminado por enamorarla completamente.

Probablemente ella y Naruto eran el centro de atención en estos momentos. Su plan de querer pasar desapercibida se había ido por el caño, incluso hasta Sasuke Uchiha se enteraría de su presencia ante tal escándalo. Y ella que pensaba que su primer día estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba… su primer día había resultado ser un completo desastre y eso sin contar que el día aún no acababa.

-¡O-ouch!-

Llevó ambas manos sobre su respingada nariz adoloridamente, seguramente su nariz estaría roja al haber tenido tal inesperado golpe. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos mientras corría que había terminado por chocar directamente con alguien. Miró hacia el suelo y vio como un helado había caído de las manos del que era su nuevo acompañante.

-Perdone- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Por un momento se había olvidado por completo del por qué corría tanto, la imagen de un joven de rubios cabellos cruzó por su mente. Otra vez iba empezar a correr.

-¡D-de verdad perdóneme!-

Se puso a un costado y empezó su carrera, o al menos eso era lo que quería. La mano de su acompañante la tomó sin delicadez alguna del brazo, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al verse acorralada entre la pared y el joven apuesto frente suyo.

-Acabas de derramar mi helado…- su profunda mirada logró intimidarla levemente haciendo que baje la mirada-… ¿no piensas compensarme de alguna manera?...

-Yo… yo…-

Se avergonzó de si misma al sonrojarse con tal solo ver a ese apuesto joven. Tenía los cabellos de un color azabache, una piel pálida que terminaba por contrastar con lo oscuro de su cabello, pese a tener una expresión fría no le quitaba lo apuesto y sus ojos… sus ojos eran tan negros que terminaban por atraer tu completa atención.

Alzó el rostro y vio como empezaba a acorralarla cada vez más cerca entre la pared y él. La imagen de años atrás en la que se vio metida se le vino a la mente… ya había vivido eso antes, solo que con otra persona, en otro lugar y en una diferente situación.

-¡SASUKE!-

El chico giró el rostro al igual que ella; se sonrojó al ver a Naruto completamente agitado, se le veía claramente furioso, como cuando tenía ganas de pegar a alguien que en este caso sería Sasuke ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, muchos de sus rubios cabellos se le pegaban al rostro por causa del cansancio, probablemente ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Tenía que aprovechar la situación.

-¡Pero qué ra-!- puso ambas manos sobre su "parte baja" doblándose adoloridamente en su sitio.-¡Estás loca!- gritó al ver como la joven que segundos antes había estado frente a él corría luego de haberle pateado _allí._

-¡Luego tú y yo también tenemos que hablar!-

Naruto se alejó corriendo con una expresión de dolor ajeno al ver a Sasuke, aunque… bien que se lo merecía.

-¡Ahora si que te atraparé 'ttebayo! –

. . .

-¡Kyahh! ¡¿Pero quién rayos eres?-

Gritó una de las jóvenes que se encontraba sobre la cama, las otras dos chicas la miraron en espera de alguna explicación.

La habitación era ordenada y grande, muy diferente a la de Sakura, Ino y la suya, pero ahora no era momento de pensar eso. Miró una frazada que se encontraba sobre la cama.

-¡P-prometo devolvérselo!

Gritó Hinata sujetando entre sus brazos la manta y saliendo con suma prisa ante la incrédula mirada de las tres jóvenes.

-Aquí… estaré bien…-

Se escondió detrás de un muro, Naruto pasaría a su costado exactamente dentro de unos segundos; tenía que estar preparada. Si su plan no funcionaba… suspiró, rogaba porque su plan funcione.

-¡Ahora!-

Tiró la frazada sobre Naruto y a su vez ella misma se le tiró encima haciendo que ambos cayesen sobre frío suelo, Hinata sobre Naruto. Su plan estaba funcionando, ahora tenía que salir corriendo y sacar una ventaja nuevamente mientras Naruto intentaba sacarse la frazada de encima.

-¡Naruto!-

Había intentado pararse y salir corriendo, no contó con que él la sujetase fuertemente de la cintura. La aprisionó entre sus brazos evitando que corriese. Hinata empezó a forcejear intentando soltarse, Naruto tenía la cara cubierta por la frazada. Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su seno derecho.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Tienes la más remota idea de dónde estás tocando? –

-¡¿Te parece que puedo ver algo? –

Muchos estudiantes empezaron a rodearlos observando boquiabiertos la pervertida escena que presenciaban. Ambos empezaron a cambiar de posiciones en el suelo.

-¡Ustedes dos!-

Un fúnebre silencio se formó en todo el pasillo. Naruto y Hinata sintieron un escalofrío al reconocer esa voz, ambos se quedaron quietos. Al fin Naruto logró descubrirse la cara y miró a la joven de ojos perla que tenía bajo suyo.

-¡Oh!...yo…-

Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado, su falda se había doblado mostrando un poco más de lo debido y el… el tenía ambas piernas a cada lado de las de Hinata y con una mano sobre su seno derecho, ahora entendía a que se refería con lo de _¡¿Tienes la más remota idea de dónde estás tocando? _. Empezó a reír nerviosamente al momento que alejaba su mano.

-¡N-no es lo que parece!- gritó nervioso al igual que Hinata.

-¡Ustedes dos a mi oficina! ¡Ahora!-

Ambos suspiraron resignados. Definitivamente les esperaba el regaño más largo en toda su corta vida.

.

/ / /

.

-Debes estar feliz… la chica que tanto te gusta vino a visitarte.-

Sus ojos negros lo miraron con amor, tomó suavemente su mano y se sentó a un costado de la cama. En ningún momento dejó de verlo, pese a que tenía todos esos tubos y esos vendajes en gran parte de su cuerpo, para Matsuri Gaara seguía siendo el joven más apuesto.

-Últimamente Sakura-san viene más seguido…¡Tal vez al fin se haya enamorado de ti Gaara-kun! –

Dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio, sonrió ampliamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima… Sabía que Gaara no le respondería pero eso poco le importaba.

-Despierta pronto… Gaara-kun-

.

/ / /

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Qué tal lectores? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, esperaré con ansias todos y cada uno de sus reviews (que siempre terminan enamorándome por completo), ya saben, no importa que un review sea largo o chico, lo que importa es dejar aunque sea un pequeño rastro de que lo han leído (Onegai dejen review!), fuera de eso, de verdad amo leer sus reviews, no saben la emoción que me llega y me da motivación para poder hacer el capítulo siguiente.<strong>

**Y ahora… un tema que quería compartir con ustedes…**

**El día de ayer estuve investigando, luego de haberme leído el nuevo capítulo del manga me quedé con la emoción a flor de piel y me puse a investigar (sip! Tiene NaruHina) si: "¿Actualmente el NaruHina es posible?" Yo creo que si, pero quería ver que se opinaban en los respectivos foros que habían, así fue como llegué a un NaruSaku y a un NaruHina. El foro NaruSaku decía que era imposible el NaruHina, ya que Naruto no le había dado una respuesta a su confesión y hasta había dado señales de no corresponderle (¿Cuáles? Yo pienso que si bien Naruto no le ha dado respuesta eso no significa un "no" por parte suyo, eso sin contar que Naruto por el momento no tiene mucho tiempo para ese tema), incluso llegaban a comparar el LeeSaku con el NaruHina ya que decían que Lee y Hinata estuvieron dispuestos a dar su vida por la persona que más amaban (Sakura- Naruto), sin embargo los fanes del LeeSaku no ven eso como una victoria ya que son concientes de que Sakura no le ama, en cambio los fanes del NaruHina se ilusionaban por una cosa como esa. No sé ustedes pero yo no creo que el LeeSaku esté al mismo nivel que el NaruHina. Veo el NaruHina con muchas más posibilidades, aunque ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Kishimoto-san termine sorprendiéndonos a todos. ¿Qué piensas ustedes de todo esto?**

**Bueno…ya me tengo que ir!**

**No se olviden dejar review. Un review = próximo capítulo más largo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 5**

_Cerró su mandíbula con fuerza, sus manos se empuñaron en puños y sus pisadas resonaban en cada paso dado. Su día no podía empeorar más de lo que ya estaba; y es que ni ella misma podía creer que un pequeño e inocente comentario llegase a fastidiarle a tal extremo._

_-¿Celosa, yo? T-tendría que ser idiota para fijarme en alguien de su "tipo".-_

_Acababa de adentrarse nuevamente al pasillo luego de haber dejado a todos los niños en sus salones correspondientes. Cuidar a los niños pequeños era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, es mas, solía sacarlos a pasear cada día miércoles de la semana alrededor de toda la escuela secundaria para que estos se divirtiesen, amaba a los niños y ellos también la amaban. Pero ese día, su rutina semanal se había roto por completo._

_-A-al menos podrías haber mostrado un poco de respeto…¡Tonto!- _

_Ella no era nada de Naruto, pero ya más de una vez este la había proclamado como su futura novia, ¿esto era lo que se llamaba pretendiente, verdad? Bien, ¿qué no se supone que un pretendiente debería conquistar únicamente a la chica que le gusta? Eso creía hasta ahora, no todos los días tienes el privilegio de ver a tu "pretendiente" teniendo un calentón con otra y uno muy apasionado cabe decir. Se había quedado estupefacta observando la escena y fue en ese momento que uno de los niños gritó a todo pulmón si estaba celosa. Naruto se había separado de la chica con la que hace un momento había juntado sus labios y la miró directamente a los ojos en busca de una respuesta por parte suya. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Vio como se relamió los labios mirándola directamente a los ojos, ¿es qué acaso había besado a esa chica a propósito? Enrojeció y entrecerró la mirada sobre la joven al lado de Naruto, la cual tembló levemente ante su dura mirada, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta de caer en el juego de Namikaze? se dio la vuelta con dignidad, ella no estaba celosa, solo le molestaba el hecho de que Naruto se besase con toda chica que se le cruce en el camino._

_-No sabía que fueses tan celosa, Hinata-chan- conocía perfectamente esa voz.-Creo que muy en el fondo si que te gusto._

_Paró en seco sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿gustarle, él a ella? ¿Hablaba en serio?_

_-¡N-no estaba celosa! ¡Y… y tú no me gustas!- _

_-Sí claro, un poco más y asesinabas a la pobre de Akemi-chan con esa mirada.-sin que se diese cuenta la había tomado por su cintura y la había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro, haciéndola estremecer levemente.- Eres todo un reto para mi Hyuga Hinata._

_Se había sonrojado levemente y miró hacia un costado para evitar la penetrante mirada de él, se moría de los nervios, pero no podía, no debía mostrarse vulnerable frente a él. El no podía percatarse por nada del mundo que ella estaba en desventaja en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir- _nuevamente –_el frío de los casilleros en su espalda, era la segunda vez que Naruto hacía eso._

_-La semana pasada me besaste.- sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar aquel momento.- ¿Creíste que me había olvidado? Quiero volver a sentir tus labios._

_El espacio fue acortándose entre ellos, efímeros recuerdos del que había sido el primer beso de ambos invadieron su mente. Muy en el fondo… ella también quería volver a sentir esos labios masculinos que se había atrevido a besar._

_-Te voy a conquistar.-_

_Reaccionó, rápidamente puso su pequeña mano sobre los labios de él. Había estado tan cerca… de verdad que había estado tan cerca. Naruto la miró confundido, frunció el ceño y sujetó la mano de la joven apartándola de su rostro. Hinata sonrió arrogantemente._

_-Me gustas.- pronunció ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Naruto entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir, realmente no esperaba que ella le dijese eso._

_-H-hinata acaso tu…-_

_-Pero si alguien de nosotros se va a enamorar del otro, ese vas a ser tú Namikaze.- sonrió mirándole directamente a los ojos. _

_Él aún no despertaba de su trance ¿De verdad Hinata acababa de decirle eso? Bajó la mirada al sentir las manos de ella presionar sobre el cuello de su camisa… nuevamente ella le estaba besando. Nuevamente ella estaba un paso por delante. Antes de siquiera poder corresponder el beso, ella ya se había apartado, sus ojos brillaron con malicia y se relamió los labios._

_-Nos vemos mañana… Namikaze.-_

_Sonriéndole de manera coqueta se alejó de él. Inmóvil en su sitio vio como se alejaba poco a poco. _

_-No dejas de sorprenderme… Hinata.-_

_Fue lo último que susurró antes de perderla de vista. Sonrió, cada vez esa chica "tímida" le gustaba más y más._

.

/ / /

.

-Así que no les contó nada…- sonrió arrogantemente- Vaya clase de amigas que te consigues, Sakura.

-En realidad acababa de conocerla…-su mirada se tornó triste.- Pero pensé que le agradábamos… al menos lo suficiente para no mentirnos.

Abrazó sus rodillas y miró hacia el suelo, un brillo de tristeza se hacía notar en sus grandes y hermosos ojos jade. La mirada azabache de él la examinó profundamente, apartó la mirada sobre ella y miró hacia el cielo en silencio.

-Esto no es lo mío pero… no vale la pena que te entristezcas por eso.

Se levantó del suelo y Sakura alzó su mirada mirándole directamente. Una suave brisa hizo que sus negros cabellos se meciesen, por primera vez Sakura pensó que Sasuke se veía mejor que otras veces.

-Ponte en su lugar ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si tu amiga dice que ama al que fue tu ex-novio e intenta conquistarlo?- miró hacia un costado y chasqueó la lengua.- Hmp, esto suena muy de novela.

-Eso no es excusa para habernos mentido.-

-Pero tú aún lo amas e intentas olvidarlo...-

Sakura se levantó del suelo y se paró al frente de él, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, miró a Sasuke con completa seriedad.

-Acaso crees que Hinata… ¿aún sigue enamorada de Naruto e intenta olvidarlo?... pero, ¿por qué?- lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que Naruto halla sido el único que salió lastimado en esa relación, tuvo que haber surgido primero un problema, quizás un malentendido que no aclararon.-

-En eso caso creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo.-

-Pregúntale que fue lo que sucedió. –metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.- Solo en ese momento puedes preguntarle lo que piensas al respecto.

El atardecer empezaba a hacerse presente, muchos estudiantes empezaron a salir de sus respectivas aulas de clase. Sasuke se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

-Sasuke.-

El mencionado detuvo el paso sin girar a verla. Sin embargo, ella sabía que la estaba escuchando.

-Supongo que te debo una… si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que este a mi alcance.-

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro, juntó ambas manos delante de sus muslos y luego de eso se acomodó un mechón de cabello rosa por detrás de su oreja. Sasuke se giró y sonrió levemente mirándola.

-¿Enamorarte de mí es mucho pedir?-

Conocía la respuesta a la perfección, pese a eso sintió el impuso de repetírselo nuevamente. Ya en más de una vez le había dicho lo mismo a la joven de pelirosas cabellos.

-Quien sabe…- la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró y la miró sorprendido.- Cualquier cosa puede llegar a suceder, ¿no? Incluso creo que enamorase de ti no sería del todo imposible.

Sasuke la miró con seriedad, buscando algún indicio de mentira en sus palabras; no encontró ninguna señal de mentira.

-¿Y qué tal un beso? – sonrió arrogantemente acercándosele.

-No aspires muy alto Uchiha. – Sakura le sonrió de manera retadora.

Sasuke le sonrió y con una mano le acarició suavemente la mejilla, acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sakura sintió enrojecer sus mejillas, mariposas empezaron a volar en su interior… Era la primera vez que Sasuke la trataba así.

-¿Qué- qué te pasa?- las palabras de ella sonaron levemente entrecortadas.

-Nada. Simplemente sentí ganas de hacer esto.-

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir los labios de él besarle en la frente, entreabrió los labios.

-Sa-sasuke…-

Le sonrió de manera altiva y empezó a alejarse.

-Hasta la próxima, Sakura.

Posó su mano sobre su mejilla, sentía su rostro arder… por un momento pensó que Sasuke la besaría en los labios. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

-¡En que rayos estás pensando Sakura Haruno! ¡Sasuke es un idiota!-

Muchos estudiantes que caminaban cerca suyo giraron el rostro para verla luego de haberla oído gritarse a si misma. Sakura al sentir la mirada de muchos sobre ella empezó a correr, después de todo, Ino la estaba esperando.

-Por Kami… Es la primera vez que deseé que Sasuke me bese.- la sonrisa arrogante que él solía poner cruzó por su mente.- Y pensar que todo esto sucedió porque Ino y yo nos lo encontramos mientras corríamos.-

Suspiró y llevó una mano sobre su cabeza, en momentos así ni ella misma se entendía. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Sasuke Uchiha? Antes estaba segura del completo odio que sentía por él… ahora se sentía realmente confundida. Acababa de conocer una nueva faceta de Sasuke que realmente la tomó por sorpresa.

.

/ / /

.

-¡Por Dios Hinata! ¡Es tu primer día y terminaste haciendo un completo alboroto! ¡Siquiera tienes idea de lo que deben pensar los profesores al verte hacer todo eso!-

Bajó la mirada apenada, sus mejillas enrojecieron y presionó el agarre sobre su falda. Es cierto, no le gustaba en lo absoluto recibir un regaño por parte de Tsunade, es más, casi nunca los recibía pero… eso no era lo que la perturbaba más. Desde que "ambos" entraron a la oficina de Tsunade y se sentaron en los asientos uno al "lado del otro", podía sentir la mirada de Naruto fija sobre ella y lo peor de todo era precisamente que… no le decía absolutamente nada, únicamente la examinaba en todo momento.

-Naruto ¿qué no ves que la intimidas? Deja de mirarla.- dijo Tsunade poniendo cansada su mano sobre su frente.

De mala gana el joven de rubios cabellos miró hacia Tsunade. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

Viró el rostro y la miró en espera de una respuesta. Tsunade simplemente se limitó a escuchar lo que se dirían.

-¿Qué dices? –Hinata giró también el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Es que acaso tienes el descaro de pedirme explicaciones?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de furia, un mechón de su largo cabello salió de su lugar ante el rápido movimiento al momento de girar a mirarlo, Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto examinó su rostro, rió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella.

-No puede ser… aún te sigues sonrojando por todo. Sigues siendo la misma niña de antes.- pasó una mano por su cabello y rió con burla.

-¡Idiota! –se levantó de golpe de su sitio atrayendo la atención de ambos.- Abuela, ¿sería una molestia que hablemos en otra ocasión?... A solas.- entrecerró la mirada sobre el chico sentado al lado suyo, este la miró de la misma manera.

Sí, se había dado cuenta que la acababa de llamar "abuela", pero en esta ocasión prefirió pasarlo por alto. Únicamente quería ver como se trataban la que había sido una de las "mejores parejas" años atrás y sí, se dio cuenta que Naruto y Hinata seguían siendo niños y que en este preciso momento se encontraban en medio de esas "típicas" discusiones de enamorados.

-Está bien Hinata, pasaremos esta charla sobre su castigo para otra ocasión. Nos vemos dentro de dos días al final de clases. Pueden retirarse- dijo tirándose en su cómodo y gran asiento.

-¡Pero Abue...!-

-¡He dicho que nos vemos dentro de dos días Hinata!- la miró directamente y vio como la joven tembló, no era la primera que temblaba ante una mirada suya.

-Ni pienses que te voy acompañar a tu habitación Hyuga.-

-Nadie te lo esta pidiendo Namikaze.-Hinata se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado.

Tsunade sonrió al verlos salir de su oficina… debía admitir que esos dos realmente le hacían reír, eran tan opuestos pero a la vez hacían la pareja perfecta.

-¡Te odio Namikaze!

-¡El sentimiento es recíproco Hyuga!-

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso… ¿ellos en verdad se odiaban?

_-Hablo en serio Hinata… yo… de verdad te amo.-_

_-N-Naruto…-mordió su labio inferior nerviosa.- yo… también te amo.-_

.

/ / /

.

-¡¿Y qué te dijo?-

La miró con sumo interés apenas llegó, Sakura miró hacia un costado nerviosa, no sabía si sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su mejor amiga. Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era hablar frente a frente con Hinata y para eso necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación.

-N-nada en realidad. Solo que Hinata ya había vivido antes aquí en Japón.-

-¿Y por qué Naruto la seguía como si su vida dependiera de ello?-

-¿Ah? Bueno… eso fue porque creo que ellos tuvieron una relación cercana.-

Ino se mantuvo callada mientras caminaba, Sakura se sentía mal por el simple hecho de no contarle todo a ella… Pero es que ella no podía… no debía contarle lo que hubo entre Hinata y Naruto; Hinata tenía que decirle toda la verdad, no ella.

-Chicas…-

Alzó el rostro y se encontró con Hinata mirándolas y sosteniendo en una mano las que eran las llaves de la habitación.

-Hina…-

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Nos hubieses llamado para que vallamos a recogerte a la dirección!- Ino se acercó sonriente a ella y la tomó de las manos amistosamente.- Para la próxima nos llamas, ¿si?

-C-claro Ino-chan…-

Sakura lo sabía, Ino no estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, esa sonrisa que mostraba era una completa máscara que usaba para ocultar lo que sea que le perturbase.

-Ino…-

No quería

No quería creer que Naruto había tenido algo con Hinata. Se sentía perturbada por dentro y como sea intentó ocultar como se sentía. Arrebató las llaves de la mano de Hinata y abrió la puerta.

-¿Entramos?

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, la infinita noche iba empezar a hacerse presente. Un perturbante silencio envolvía todo el lugar. Las primeras estrellas de la noche ya se podían ver con facilidad. Esta noche sería más larga que las anteriores…

.

/ / /

.

-Hinata, no es que te este exigiendo algo pero… puedes contarnos quién eres en verdad. Y por qué…te viste en la necesidad de mentirnos.- alzó el rostro cruzando su mirada con la perlada de ella.- prometo que no te reclamaré nada.-

Lo sabía, sabía que le debía una explicación a ambas. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de siquiera querer empezar una amistad a base de mentiras? Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellas era hablarles con la completa verdad. Miró a Ino… les contaría la verdad, aunque lastimase a alguna de ellas.

-¡Pero que dices Sakura! ¡No es bueno que le pidas a alguien que…!-

-Ino-chan.- la mencionada giró el rostro.- Sakura-san tiene razón… por favor, escúchenme.-

Las dos se mantuvieron calladas, la mirada de Hinata se tornó levemente perdida.

-No es la primera vez que estoy aquí en Japón, es mas, antes vivía aquí con mi familia. –acarició con suma delicadeza un pequeño peluche con forma de conejo que tenía bien sujeto en una mano.- Yo solía pasar desapercibida… tenía amigos, pero no tan cercanos se podría decir. Me la pasaba de un lado para otro, en mis ratos libres iba a visitar a los niños pequeños y me la pasaba toda la tarde con ellos… después de todo, me gustaba hacer eso.-

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte Hinata-chan.- sonrió Ino queriendo dar por finalizada esa conversación, intentó pararse, pero Sakura la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca jalándola para el suelo.

-Aún no termina Ino… quédate un rato más.-

Sakura bajó el rostro tras sus últimas palabras, Ino resignada y nerviosa regresó a su sitio.

-Prométeme que no me odiarás… por favor.-

-¡¿P-pero qué tonterías dices Hina-chan? ¡Yo no sería capaz de odiarte!- su sonrisa nerviosa se borró al sentir la mano de Sakura presionar sobre la suya.- ¡P-pero que te sucede Frentona…!

-Fui la novia de Naruto.-

Fue una palabra rápida y directa. Ino parpadeó un par de veces y empezó a reír nerviosamente, Hinata y Sakura la miraron, querían ver que tipo de reacción pondría. Hinata se sentía despedazar por dentro… quería llorar, quería salir corriendo de esa habitación, quería regresar el tiempo y corregir todos los errores que había cometido… uno de ellos fue haber conocido a Naruto. Le lastimaba saber que estaba hiriendo a una de sus amigas.

-Continúa Hinata-chan.- pronunció lentamente Sakura.

-S-sí…-

Ino se mantuvo de manera inmutable, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Hinata soltó un hondo suspiro y prosiguió.

-Todo seguía en la misma rutina hasta que Naruto posó sus ojos en mí. Yo no era bonita, no salía de lo normal, tenía el cabello corto y llevaba siempre un gran gorro sobre mi cabeza, no era nada popular; sabía que yo era uno de los muchos juegos para él. No quería salir lastimada… no quería enamorarme. Por eso siempre lo rechazaba.-

Alzó por un momento la vista para mirar a su rubia amiga, estaba preocupada. Viró el rostro hacia Sakura y vio como esta le asentía con la cabeza para que continúe.

-Sin darme cuenta me había vuelto un "reto" para él, empezó a seguirme a todos lados, me acompañaba a mi casa, todas las mañanas iba a recogerme para que nos fuésemos juntos pese a los constantes rechazos de mi parte. Sabía que él se había propuesto enamorarme de cualquier forma... y no sé en que momento lo logró. –paró un momento como pensando las cosas.- Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos quise apartarme y algunos días lo lograba, pero siempre al final él terminaba encontrándome… hasta que se declaró y me dijo que me amaba, yo… yo también lo amaba y correspondí a sus sentimientos. Empezamos a salir y…-

-¡¿Eso es todo?-

Con una gran sonrisa logró zafarse de la mano de Sakura.

-¡Ambas se preocupan por gusto! Eso sucedió en el pasado, -Ino se tiró en su cama ante la sorpresiva expresión de las otras dos.- Naruto nunca se ha enamorado y no es por molestarte Hinata pero… no creo que él te halla correspondido. Incluso creo que ni siquiera le importabas un poco.-

Hinata entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo, si era cierto lo que decía Ino… los muchos "te amo" que él le había dicho no eran más que puras mentiras… le estaba doliendo y mucho. Sakura quiso decir algo, sabía que Ino estaba hablando sin pensar las cosas, empezó a preocuparse por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Ino se levantó de la cama parándose frente a ambas.

-¡Es más! Pienso que Naruto buscaba una enamorada que dure más que las anteriores y fue allí cuando te vio. Y por supuesto, como luego se dio cuenta que habías terminado completamente enamorada de él y andabas de regalada, él-

El rostro de Ino giró ante la fuerte bofetada. Su mejilla se puso roja, abrió los ojos de par en par. Hinata se encontraba frente suyo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-P-perdón…-

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dio la vuelta y a paso rápido fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo intentando sollozar sin que nadie la escuche.

_-Hablo en serio Hinata… yo… de verdad te amo.- _

Jamás pensó que le llegase a doler tanto.

.

/ / /

.

La suela de su zapato repiqueteó con más fuerza con más fuerza sobre el suelo, apoyaba su cabeza sobre un brazo y una larga chalina color naranja rodeaba su cuello. Con razón era deseado por muchas, era un joven muy apuesto, sus rubios cabellos se encontraban desordenados como de costumbre y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban fijos sobre la taza que tenía frente.

-A este paso tu café va a terminar enfriándose, ni pienses que me voy a quedar esperándote hasta que termines, dobe.-

-Sí, sí, ya sé…-respondió Naruto con una extraña seriedad poco común en el.

El joven frente suyo examinó su rostro, lo conocía a la perfección, después de todo por algo era su mejor amigo. Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha era popular entre las mujeres, incluso tal vez más que su hiperactivo amigo. Muchas los consideraban el joven más apuesto y es que ¿cómo no caer perdida ante la masculinidad que transmitía el Uchiha? Ciertamente, era casi imposible. Aunque con jóvenes tan apuestos, las mujeres tenían para elegir su tipo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

Sasuke tranquilamente le dio un sorbo a su café sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, sabía que le respondería.

-Obviamente las cosas no van a ser como antes… ya no le amo.-

-Hmp. Sí claro. Y por eso te encuentras aquí a punto de que tu cabeza explote de tanto pensar. – respondió irónicamente Sasuke al momento que rodaba los ojos.

-No es eso, es que simplemente… ¡Rayos es que ni yo sé que pensar ´ttebayo! –

Muchas jóvenes que pasaban a su alrededor volteaban la mirada hacia ellos sonrojadas. Típico.

-¿Hyuga te importa sí o no?-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no! – Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.- No me importa en lo más mínimo, ya logré superar todo hace muchos años. –

-O sea que si pasase frente a nosotros llorando tú no harías absolutamente nada.-

Sasuke señaló la gran luna que permitía ver afuera de la cafetería en la cual se encontraban. Naruto giró el rostro hacia donde Sasuke señalaba.

-Ella casi nunca…-

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y quedó boquiabierto al ver como hace unos pocos segundos Hinata acababa de pasar corriendo mientras lloraba frente a sus narices. Hasta Sasuke quedó sorprendido al ver como lo que acababa de decir se había cumplido, luego de unos segundos giró el rostro hacia Naruto, le divertía probar a su amigo.

-Así que no te importa en lo más mínimo… ¿eh?- Sasuke le sonrió de manera burlona, Naruto bajó el rostro preocupado.

-Rayos…-

-Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?-

-E-espera.- Naruto avergonzado miró a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió, momentos así disfrutaba burlarse de su amigo. Cerró los ojos y le dio otro sorbo a su taza.

-Tienes deseos de ir a buscarla, ¿verdad?-

-Ya regreso.-

Sin tiempo que perder se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y fue corriendo hacia la dirección donde había visto alejarse segundos antes a la que había sido su enamorada. Sasuke miró la taza de café sin tomar de Naruto.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga con esto? – se terminó su taza- De alguna manera siempre se las arregla para terminar haciéndome pagar la cuenta.-

Cansado miró hacia la dirección donde había visto correr a su mejor amigo.

.

/ / /

.

-¡Es que eres tonta!-

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de también darle una buena bofetada en el rostro a su mejor amiga. Era su mejor amiga y por eso mismo también tenía que corregirla cuando estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Bien puede que hallas estado molesta, pero eso no justifica que le hallas insultado de esa manera Ino.-

Intentó tranquilizarse al ver como su mejor amiga bajaba el rostro arrepentida, tampoco quería hacerla llorar pero es que realmente se sentía frustrada. Nunca Ino había tratado a alguien de esa manera, le había hablado a Hinata de una manera tan ofensiva que hasta ella se sentiría molesta si fuera Hinata.

-Yo… sin darme cuenta me deje llevar. Es que me dolía… de verdad que me dolía saber que Naruto la amó a ella y a mi ni siquiera me mostró un poquito de ese gran amor.-

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado Ino… Dijiste que querías que él te amé, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Hinata te habló con toda la sinceridad, ella no quería lastimarte.

Ino alzó el rostro escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

-Hinata desde ahora va a ser mi rival. –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- Frentona, ya regreso. Tengo que ir a disculparme.-

Secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían empezado a formar, salió corriendo de la habitación. Sabía que había hecho mal, quería disculparse con Hinata lo más pronto posible.

.

/ / /

.

Sintió una mano presionar sobre su brazo, intentó seguir corriendo pero la otra persona la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Conocía ese aroma a la perfección… por supuesto que aún lo recordaba.

-S-suéltame…-

Poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho quiso alejarse, Naruto rodeándola con sus brazos la abrazó con más fuerza. Hinata continuó sollozando, él se mantuvo en silencio sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-S-suéltame…N-naruto…-

-Sshh… guarda silencio.- tranquilamente apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y presionó el agarre.

Hinata dejó de hacer fuerza y con su pequeño cuerpo temblando correspondió el abrazo, empezó a abrazarle con más fuerza. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto.

-Creo que aún sigues siendo mi debilidad Hinata.-

Hinata escondió su rostro, sentía la calidez que él le estaba transmitiendo.

Ino observaba la escena que tenía frente suyo. Naruto jamás se hubiese preocupado así por ella. Sintió el impuso de romper aquel momento.

-¡Hi...!-

Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como alguien por su espalda la callaba poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Preocupada intentó zafarse, pero este ya la había jalado hacia un costado sin que nadie los viese.

¡Oh no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie iba a secuestrarla sin que ella no haya dado primero una pelea. Y vaya golpes que le esperaban a ese individuo… no por nada era la "terrorífica" Ino Yamanaka. Ella no era solo una cara bonita.

.

/ / /

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien! Este capi ha tenido más páginas que las anteriores (no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle jeje).<strong>

**1º - ¡Perdonen por no haber actualizado! Culpen a la inspiración, a veces se va y a veces regresa. Créanme que me tiraba en mi cama y no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. **

**2º - ¿De verdad estuvo tan malo el capi anterior? De verdad esperaba ansiosa sus reviews, realmente me sentí triste al no leerlos a muchos de ustedes (Gracias Hinata-Tsuki, Mitorolas, Utau-T, Dark Dragon Hades; este capi va para ustedes).**

**3º - Bueno… desde ahora no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes. Ya empecé otro año escolar (sip, aún voy al colegio) y bueno, es mi último año y ustedes ya deben saber como es ese problema de la universidad y todo eso. Conclusión, no podré actualizar rápidamente, pero intentaré actualizar como mínimo una vez al mes. ¡Así que no se olviden de mi fic ¿eh? **

**Bien, esto es algo que no había hecho antes pero que desde ahora voy a hacer. ¡Contestaré reviews! Siempre es buena la comunicación entre escritor de la historia y lector **

**** ****Hinata-Tsuki:**Jeje, me atrapaste con mis propias palabras, cuando leí tu review realmente me quedé en "¡Oh! ¡Rayos!" con lo de "Un review = capi más largo"; tus reviews realmente siempre me causan gracias ¡amo los reviews largos! Y de verdad no me molesta tener que leer tus reviews, es mas, me encantan tus reviews y créeme que cada vez que actualizo digo: "¿Qué tan largo será su review ahora?". Espero que te halla gustado este capi

********Mitorolas: **me alegro que te guste mi historia, a mi también me gusta mucho el SasuSaku, razón por la cual va a se una de las parejas centrales de este fic. Concuerdo contigo respecto a lo de si va a haber NaruHina. ¡Espero poder leerte en los siguientes reviews! Ah, cierto, y espero también que te halla gustado este capi.

****dark dragon Hades**: gracias por leer mi fic desde el primer capítulo, si bien dejas pequeños reviews sé que cuento contigoy de verdad, aunque sea un pequeño review el que dejes me motivas a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

********Utau-T****: **Gracias por leer mi fic, tú eres el claro ejemplo de : "yo no tengo cuenta y aún así dejo review". Realmente estoy feliz de que te guste mi fic, esperaré con ansias tu próximo review ¡en serio! ¡Nos leemos! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 6**

_Enredó entre sus dedos sus cortos y delgados cabellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior a tal punto de poder saborear su propia sangre mezclarse con su saliva, inútilmente quería intentar minimizar el dolor que la embargaba pero, ciertamente y por obvias razones, era eso algo imposible; al menos lo era en ese preciso momento._

_-¿Te crees que porque Naru-kun últimamente pasa más de su valioso tiempo con una escoria como tú es porque en verdad le importas?-la miró con aires de superioridad y jaló con más fuerza de su cabello. _

_Un quejido de dolor por parte de ella se logró escuchar, se sentía indefensa y el ser más de débil e inútil en ese momento. Pero no se iba a permitir el soltar siquiera una lágrima, por más que quisiese llorar de impotencia no lo haría… no frente a esas tres jóvenes que ya hace más de media hora la habían acorralado en la parte trasera de la escuela para maltratarla físicamente._

_-¡Tú no eres nada para Naruto! ¡¿Entiendes? –sintió la bofetada en su rostro tras aquellas palabras llenas de ira y del más puro odio. ¿Cuándo fue que se ganó el odio de personas a las que hace poco ni siquiera conocía?_

_-Ni te molestes en creer que Naruto vendrá a salvarte, ahora mismo esta en el campeonato que tanto esperaba.- abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver como la joven frente suyo sonreía con burla.- ¿Sabes? Nos gustaría estar animándole como siempre, pero todas concordamos en que primero debíamos solucionar este "pequeño" problema.- _

_-Haznos el trabajo más fácil y sácate de en medio, mocosa.- sus ojos perla no demostraban brillo alguno, su mirada estaba perdida vagando en ningún lugar fijo._

_Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, ella no era nadie al lado de Naruto. Si bien Naruto era alguien divertido, inocente, coqueto y tonto, para ella al menos, Naruto era el joven más apuesto y fácil era poder fijar tus ojos en él y sentir el rápido palpitar de tu corazón, al menos ella así lo había sentido en más de una ocasión. Enamorarse de Naruto sería algo hasta masoquista, porque a la larga sabía que él no le correspondería; había tomado una decisión, no amaría al joven Namikaze._

_-¿Y qué si a mi me gusta…?- escondiendo su mirada detrás de su flequillo sonrió levemente.- Yo me apartaré de su camino, pero no para dejárselo libre a ustedes… ustedes no se lo merecen.- las tres jóvenes refunfuñaron por lo bajo y halaron más de su cabello con más fuerza que antes, sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de poder defenderse._

_No había mentido… se apartaría del camino de Naruto, así de idiota, despistado, celoso e hiperactivo, en verdad se había ganado su cariño, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia y no permitiría que nadie lo lastimase. Porque cuando Naruto encuentre a la chica indicada lo apoyaría, estaría allí para él y le demostraría que no estaba solo, así como el mismo había hecho con ella. Naruto se merecía a una chica que lo haga feliz y esa chica, no era ella. _

_-Eres fea.- Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par.- Eres demasiado tímida, extraña y poco social… tú nunca harías una buena pareja con él. Dices que te apartarás de su camino, ¿no? Admite que no puedes hacer eso, si pudieses apartarte de su camino ya lo hubieses hecho hace mucho.- _

_Odiaba admitirlo pero, si que tenía razón. Naruto no se merecía a una chica como ella y además..._

_-¡ELLA NO SE ALEJARÁ DE MI LADO! – era él, reconocería su voz por donde la escuche._

_Las tres jóvenes giraron asustadas el rostro, mirando como el chico que tanto "amaban" las miraba con una expresión de total desprecio y furia contenida._

_-Si le vuelven a poner un dedo encima… -sus manos formaron dos puños.- si le vuelven a tocar un solo cabello… les va a ir muy mal.-_

_-¡P-pero Naru-kun…!-_

_-¡Suéltenla! – asustadas y con los nervios a flor de piel, soltaron rápidamente a Hinata.- ahora lárguense.- chocándose una contra la otra, salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello._

_-A-al fin…-_

_Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo apoyándose en sus pálidas manos las cuales tenían muchos raspones. Naruto corrió preocupado hacia ella pegándola contra su cuerpo, la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Estoy bien…en serio.- sonrió débilmente.- No tuviste que dejar tu campeonato, ya me las hubiese arreglado yo sola.-_

_La separó de su cuerpo tomándola por un hombro sorprendiéndola, para después sujetar con su otra mano su mentón y hacerle alzar su rostro para que pudiesen mirarse fijamente. Su mirada se perdió en la de él como ya en muchas ocasiones había ocurrido._

_-No, no estás bien… en serio.- acarició suavemente su mejilla derecha y le sonrió con ternura.- Hay cosas más importantes que ese estúpido campeonato.-_

_-No, no me vas a mentir con eso, sé muy bien que todo este mes esperabas con ansias ese "estúpido campeonato"- le sonrió divertidamente.-_

_-¿Ves? Por eso valió la pena dejar el campeonato…- Hinata lo miró sorprendida sin entender.- Si ahora estuviese en ese partido, no hubiese podido verte sonreír justo ahora.-_

_-¿Te han dicho que te estás volviendo un tanto cursi, Namikaze? Con tan solo decirme palabras lindas no lograrás que me enamore de ti.-_

_-Lo sé, es hora de actuar en serio.-_

_-¿Q-qué estás…-_

_-Para mi eres la chica más bonita, me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tu timidez, me divierte que te la pases de un lado para otro, me gustas toda tú, Hinata.- _

_No cabía del asombro, tímidamente bajo la mirada mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, su corazón se estrujaba lentamente… no le estaba gustando para nada ese juego._

_-N-no bromees con eso…por favor.-_

_En un vano intento quiso levantarse, no soportaría el seguir con Naruto, sabía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Él la jaló contra su cuerpo, haciendo que nuevamente lo mire directo a los ojos. Un semblante serio se hizo notar en su rostro._

_-Hablo en serio Hinata… yo… de verdad te amo.-_

_-N-Naruto…-mordió su labio inferior nerviosa.- yo… también te amo.-_

_Su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba segura de nunca antes haber estado tan nerviosa, la distancia se fue acortando entre ellos, poco a poco empezó a sentir la respiración de él chocar contra la suya._

_Sus labios empezaban a rozarse… atesoraría ese momento por toda su vida._

_-Naruto… te quiero.- _

.

/ / /

.

Lo intentó, pero no había nada que hacer en esas circunstancias.

El tipo que la había tomado desprevenida, había sacado un pañuelo y se lo puso en el rostro. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir sus párpados cerrarse lentamente, sentía su cuerpo debilitarse y su propio peso empezaba a vencerla; caería desmayada.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama.- una tercera voz se hizo presente.

No supo en que momento se vio liberada de los brazos de su secuestrador, tal parece que el dueño de la tercera voz había hecho algo al respecto.

-Ino-chan, será mejor que… descanses.-

Se sintió cargada en unos brazos, intentaba mantenerse despierta, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había caído inconsciente.

-_¡Por supuesto que no frentona! ¡Yo sabré reconocer a la persona indicada cuando lo vea!- _

_-_Ino-chan resultó ser mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba.-

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro. Tenía el leve presentimiento que disfrutaría el hablar con Ino apenas esta despierte, su oscura mirada se dirigió a su rostro. Sus rubios cabellos un tanto desordenados caían libremente sobre su brazo, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que unos puros y divertidos ojos azules se escondían detrás de sus párpados, sus labios se encontraban levemente entreabiertos; tenía frente a sus ojos una digna imagen para ser retratada.

-Ahora entiendo porque sueles poner a la mayoría de chicos de cabeza.-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-¡Oee! ¡No puedes haberte quedado dormida `ttebayo!-

Giró su rostro para ver a esa joven pareja que llevaban un buen rato abrazados. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos. El joven de rubios cabellos sacudía por los hombros a una joven de resaltante belleza, que al parecer se había quedado completamente dormida en una ocasión "especial".

-Me pregunto si Ino-chan conoce al par de allí…-

Con un gesto pensativo prefirió olvidarse de todo por un momento. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

.

/ / /

.

-¡Deja de burlarte Teme!-

Incluso el gran Sasuke Uchiha reía de las estupideces que le pasaban a su amigo. Naruto, cruzado de brazos y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Y es que, como no burlarse de él si Hinata Hyuga había terminado durmiéndose en la que podría haber sido su cita luego de años.

-¿Y bien?- Naruto alzó el rostro para mirarlo- ¿Por qué tuviste que traerla aquí? Incluso tú sabes cuál es su habitación.-

Su profunda mirada oscura se dirigió hacia su cama, donde yacía allí, la joven que había logrado captar su interés días antes.

-Llevarla a su habitación sería buscar una muerte segura.- se levantó de la silla con cansancio.- Sakura seguro estaba allí y antes de que dijese algo, ya me hubiese sacado volando.-

-Buen punto.- con el pijama puesto, se dejó caer al lado de la joven.

-¡Teme que rayos haces!-

-¿Qué no ves? Me voy a dormir, después de todo… esta es mi cama.-

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se apegó más al cuerpo de ella, Naruto no sabía cuanto más aguantaría. Sabía que Sasuke hacía únicamente eso para molestarle, pero no caería en su juego, ya no estaba enamorado de ella o al menos eso quería pensar.

-_¡T-te odio!-_

Un vano recuerdo pasó por su mente. Su mirada se ensombreció después de darle una rápida mirada a la joven dormida. Gotas de lluvia empapándole el rostro, su rostro expresaba dolor, y un suave sollozo empezaba a hacerse presente. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar ese momento.

Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentía estúpido por ceder nuevamente ante sus erróneos sentimientos. Hinata le había hecho sufrir demasiado… no volvería a caer dos veces.

-Voy a salir.-

Sasuke lo examinó con su típico rostro inexpresivo. Cogió una chaqueta con capucha que había sobre su silla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Momentos como ese agradecía que Sasuke no sea de los que te piden explicaciones, porque sinceramente, en ese momento no tenía gana de darlas.

-Maldición.-

Se puso la capucha y con la mirada perdida en ningún sitio en particular siguió caminando, dejándose llevar por sus pies.

Estaba confundido y odiaba sentirse así.

.

/ / /

.

-Gaara-kun, ¿puedes escucharme?-

Procurando hacer silencio y hablando en susurros entró lentamente al inmenso cuarto, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno.

-No puedo dormir.-agarró una silla del costado y seguidamente apoyó ambos brazos sobre la cama.

Sonrió traviesamente y con una de sus manos acarició la suave mejilla del joven pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes? En ocasiones como esta envidio el que puedas dormir tanto.- sonrió dulcemente.-Esta semana voy a regresar a clases- infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño- Yo prefiero quedarme aquí en el hospital, contigo. Estoy segura que las clases serían más divertidas si tú estuvieras conmigo.

El joven de pelirrojos cabellos que mantenía sus ojos cerrados desde ya hace más de un año, no daba señal de querer abrir los ojos. Pero eso a Matsuri poco le importaba, porque estando Gaara allí no se sentía sola, olvidaba el hecho de tener que permanecer encerrada en ese gran hospital de blancas paredes y se olvidaba de la rutina que se había obligado a vivir desde temprana edad.

-Haruno-san no ha regresado, pero no tienes porque preocuparte.- tomó dulcemente su mano entre la suya.- yo siempre, siempre estaré contigo. No vas a estar solo… vendré a visitarte todos los días sin falta.

Se agachó a la altura de su rostro y soltó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este.

-Ya me tengo que ir a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana.-

Una gran sonrisa era notoria en su rostro, el solo hecho de visitar a Gaara le alegraba en sobremanera. No odiaba el hospital pero a veces se le hacía tan… monótono. Desde que Sabaku No Gaara llegó como un caso de emergencia tras haber tenido un accidente automovilístico, captó su interés, asistía a la misma preparatoria que ella, pero estaba segura de nunca antes haberlo visto. Una o dos veces a la semana Haruno-san iba a visitarlo, pero después de ella ningún familiar iba a verlo. En cierta manera se sentía identificada con él… Siempre había sido una joven enfermiza, sus padres eran personas de negocios y no tenían tiempo para desperdiciar en ella. Nadie iba a verla, es por eso que en más de una ocasión se había sentido sola; pero teniendo a Gaara allí… todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban.

-Duele…-

Abrió los ojos de par en par, su respiración se entrecortó y por un momento pensó que se trataba de una jugarreta de su imaginación. Giró con velocidad y se acercó corriendo hacia él. Sujetó su mano con fuerza.

No, no lo estaba imaginando. Gaara acababa de pronunciar una palabra.

-¡Alguien venga, es urgente!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

Gaara mantenía su semblante de siempre. Pero ella sabía que ya no todo estaba igual, porque ahora nuevas esperanzas se hacían lugar.

Las luces se encendieron, en menos de un minuto la habitación estaba llena de doctores.

.

/ / /

.

Una de las luces se encontraba prendida, quizás se les había olvidado, había una banca debajo de esta y optó por sentarse un rato antes de regresar.

Era una noche estrellada, le costaba creer que en tan solo una noche había vivido tantas cosas; días antes todo eso se le hubiese hecho inimaginable, pero en ese momento lo estaba viviendo, era parte de su presente. La había vuelto a encontrar, había estado esperando eso por años, pero realmente no sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar. Creyó odiarla, pero teniéndola en frente y el haberla visto tan vulnerable despertó en él ese sentimiento que creía haber olvidado. Amor.

¿Para qué mentirse? Al momento que la separó tomándola por los hombros, había tenido tal deseo y necesidad de volver a besar sus labios; y quizás, si Hinata no hubiese caído dormida, sí que la hubiese besado.

-¡Maldición, maldición! –pasó sus manos por sus rubios cabellos desesperado.

-Hinata Hyuga es una joven de admirable belleza- una voz proveniente por detrás suyo lo alertó.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-

Su voz sonó prepotente, no se permitiría el mostrarse débil a alguien ajeno a él. Ni siquiera giró el rostro, sabía que sea quién sea el que este detrás se mostraría frente a él. Y así fue, el joven se paró al frente y Naruto lo examinó de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, nunca antes lo había visto.

-Si Hinata-chan no fuese tu novia, créeme que posaría mis ojos sobre ella. Después de todo, como ya lo he dicho, es una chica muy bonita.- no había que concentrarse mucho para darse cuenta de la falsa sonrisa que mostraba.

-No es mi novia.-

El chico aparentó una falsa sorpresa, jamás pensó odiar tanto a alguien que no conocía y del cuál ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Llevaba unos grandes anteojos y una camisa a cuadros, su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche, y su piel era tan pálida como una hoja de papel.

-¿No es tu novia? Que yo sepa nunca llegaron a terminar su relación… -nuevamente sonrió.-… por supuesto, hablo de años atrás antes de que ella viajase a Inglaterra.-

-¿Cómo rayos sabes…- ni siquiera había terminado de hablar por el asombro, sus ojos azules expresaban sorpresa. Estaba seguro de que nadie sabía sobre su relación con Hinata.

-Namikaze Naruto, sé más cosas de lo que imaginas. Tu no sabes quién soy, pero yo si sé quién eres.-

Estaba estupefacto, ni siquiera el sabía hacia dónde viajó Hinata ¿Inglaterra? Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente. Si sabía donde vivió Hinata en los últimos años, seguramente también sabía mucho sobre ella. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué quería conseguir con todo eso?

-Quién hubiese imaginado que uno de los chicos más populares cayese perdidamente enamorado de una joven común y corriente… Hinata-chan en ese entonces no era tan atrayente como lo es ahora.- sintió la mirada de Naruto observándole fijamente.- … y sobre todo, quién hubiese imaginado que Naruto-kun termine con el corazón roto, al igual que Hinata-chan por supuesto.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? –lo acercó con brusquedad a él tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Aunque, es entendible… ver a tu novia a punto de hacer "eso" con otro no es fácil de perdonar.-

Antes de que dijese algo más, ya estaba en el suelo tras recibir un puñete por parte del rubio. Naruto le miraba con odio, no era agradable que alguien te recuerde el que probablemente fue el momento más doloroso para ti. No estaba dispuesto a seguir "hablando" con esa persona, no valía la pena.

-Pero en realidad, ninguno de los dos sabe que cayeron en la trampa de alguien… que lástima.- pasó su brazo por la comisura de su labio que había empezado a sangrar, mientras que con el otro brazo se apoyaba para levantarse.

-¿Qué dices? – Naruto se giró en seguida tras escuchar lo último.

-Ya es muy tarde… me tengo que ir, una bella joven me espera en mi cama. Me llamo Sai, por si te interesa.- con una sonrisa cínica se alejó a paso lento, girando a la derecha en la esquina más cercana.

Tenía ganas de saber más. ¿Una trampa? Lo último dicho por ese tal Sai lo había tomado desprevenido, quería saber más, quería ir y preguntarle todo lo que sabía… porque… aún le costaba creer que ella le haya hecho _eso._ Si no corrió tras él fue porque por alguna extraña razón tenía el leve presentimiento de que se volverían a encontrar.

-Que estúpido.- soltó un profundo suspiro.- Creo que aún sigo enamorado.

.

/ / /

.

Ya era el colmo. Aceptaba que Hinata bien podía demorarse todo lo que quiera, Ino fue tras ella y probablemente ya hubiesen terminado de decir todo lo que piensan al respecto, pero el bendito problema era que…¡Eso fue hace seis horas!

El reloj marcaba cerca de la una, un profundo silencio reinaba en todos los pasillos ¿Y cómo no? En esas habitaciones dormían jóvenes, y al menos todos ellos eran lo suficientemente responsables para saber que al día siguiente tenían clases y que debían irse a dormir; pero tal parece que la palabra "responsabilidad" no existía en el vocabulario de su alocada mejor amiga y eso sin contar que se llevo a Hinata para hacer quién sabe que. Ella hubiese ido a buscarlas sino se hubiese quedado profundamente dormida, sentía que hace días no dormía así de bien. Se recriminaba a si misma el hecho de haber confiado ciegamente en que, cuando despierte, sus dos amigas ya se encontrasen recostadas en su cama.

Y ahora, ¿dónde rayos estaban? No sabía ni dónde empezar a buscar, pero tenía que encontrarlas sí o sí.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás segura que eran ellos?-escuchó claramente esos susurros dentro de la habitación.

-Tal parece que si existe gente tan irresponsable como Ino.- se dijo a si misma mientras seguía caminando, podría decirse que ella era la forma humana de la responsabilidad, no toleraba las impuntualidades ni el rompimiento de reglas que estaban claramente dadas. Gracias a ella Ino tenía siquiera un poco de cordura.

-¡En serio! ¡Juro haber visto a nuestro sexy chico rubio bien abrazado de esa chiquilla de cabello azul! ¡Sé que es bien linda pero… me dan tantos celos!-

Detuvo el paso quedando sorprendida con lo recientemente escuchado, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y pegó su oreja a la puerta para seguir escuchando. En cierta manera se sentía patética haciendo eso, pero a quién le importaba, nadie la estaba observando.

-¿Y eso a qué hora fue?-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y pegó más su oreja. Su bufanda verde limón cayó para un costado pero no se molestó en recogerlo.

-Como a las… siete creo.-

-¿Quién abrazaba a quién, Naruto a ella o ella a Naruto?-

-Definitivamente Naruto a ella, pero luego… ella le correspondió.-

Sakura se acomodó en una mejor posición, su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado frente a la puerta. Quizás ahora sí que estaba rompiendo una regla. Pero si todo lo que decían ellas era verdad… ¿Dónde quedaba Ino en todo eso? Ino era muy veloz, tal vez una de las mejores, había recibido muchas propuestas para ser atleta pero eso simplemente a Ino no le atraía. Ino no pudo haberse demorado tanto… tal vez incluso… ¡Ino lo vio todo!

-¿E-eh?-

Muy para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y ella cayó al suelo. Las chicas que anteriormente hablaban se le quedaron mirando. Sakura alzó el rostro, sus ojos jade brillaban de manera decidida, una expresión seria se formó en su rostro pese a la posición ridícula en la que estaba.

-Cuéntenme todo lo que saben sobre aquel encuentro entre Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga.-

Se levantó del suelo y las chicas sintieron un escalofrío al ver la expresión asesina que la joven de rosados cabellos tenía. Mas les valía contarle todo, por supuesto, eso si querían tener un mañana deslumbrante como lo habían tenido hasta ese día.

.

/ / /

.

-¡De esta no te salvas Naru-

Abrió sus ojos color jade de par en par. Apenas se había enterado de lo que pasó entre Naruto y Hinata fue decidida a la habitación del rubio para "hablar" con él ¿Es qué acaso ese idiota no se cansaba de jugar con las mujeres? Ya había jugado con Ino, no permitiría que le hiciera lo mismo a Hinata. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a Sasuke Uchiha recostado al lado de SU amiga.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se sentó en la cama y sonrió de manera altiva.- ¿Celosa?

-¡TU….!- con pasos firmes se acercó cada vez más. Por un momento Sasuke temió por su vida.

-Decir un "No es lo que parece" no te va a tranquilizar, ¿verdad?-

-¡PERVERTIDO! –

Un fuerte golpe cayó en la cabeza de este. Ahora entendía porque a veces Naruto temblaba con la sola mención de la peli-rosa. En ocasiones se preguntaba que había pasado con aquella pequeña niña de rosados cabellos que un cierto día de Otoño, se le había declarado con ambas mejillas coloreadas de un leve color carmesí.

Porque sí, Sakura se le había declarado y el se encargaría de que vuelva a hacerlo.

Haría que ella lo ame tanto como en aquellos remotos días.

.

/ / /

.

-¡Sasuke-teme ya regresé!-

Se mantuvo estático apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación. Las camas se encontraban desarregladas, había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, cuadros, ropas, etc; aceptaba que era su cuarto pero, Sasuke o Shikamaru se encargaban siempre de no vivir en un desorden como el suyo.

Hinata seguía tan dormida cómo cuando había salido de allí, no era de extrañarse, siempre sospechó que Hinata podía dormir pese a todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor, el era igual que ella. Segundos después, Sasuke salió de la habitación del baño con un gran moretón en la cabeza. Solo había una explicación lógica para eso…

-Sakura.-

La hermosa joven salió con un semblante furioso del baño, extrañamente le había ordenado a Sasuke limpiar luego de decir un "¡_Cómo pueden vivir con un baño así de sucio! _Y el Uchiha tuvo que resignarse a acatar las órdenes de la que había sido su novia días antes. Pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que Sakura no había ido buscando a Sasuke.

-¡Hasta que al fin te apareces!- Sakura se cruzó de brazos en son de reproche.

-¡V-Valla sorpresa el tenerte aquí…!-

Giró sobre sus talones intentando permanecer lo más sereno posible, cosa que lo fue imposible. En menos de un segundo, Sakura ya se encontraba jalándole de la capucha hacia el interior del cuarto. Sakura podía ser linda y todo eso, pero una vez que la conocías verdaderamente… era alguien de temer. Sus actitudes era tan parecidas, por no decir iguales, a las de Tsunade oba-chan.

-¡¿Por qué me jalas 'ttebayo?- se sacudió queriendo soltarse.

-¡Tú porqué crees! –lo soltó y señaló con su dedo índice la cama de Sasuke.- ¡Por esto!

-¿Q-qué tiene...?- Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahora mismo la vas a cargar hacia nuestro cuarto.-

Reconocía el seguir enamorado de Hinata, era un paso; pero era conciente de querer olvidarla y para eso tenía que evitar todo contacto con ella. El primer paso sería sacarla de su habitación, pero no sería el quien la cargue. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de Sasuke, su semblante seguía tan serio como siempre.

-Ni pienses que haré lo que me pides.-

-¡Pero…!- lo miró con un rostro suplicante, rostro que lo único que consiguió fue un bostezo del Uchiha. "Si Sasuke fuese chica ya hubiese cedido" pensó aburrido.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué si antes abrazaste a Hinata ahora quieres evitar todo contacto con ella?-

Sakura lo miró confundida, Sasuke y Naruto giraron a verla; el primero levemente sorprendido por lo recientemente dicho y el segundo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Estabas en medio de un área pública, cualquiera pudo haberte visto!-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente… tal parece que ahora todo el mundo conocía su vida privada. Y eso no era del todo agradable.

-Así que así de estúpido se puede poner un chico enamorado.- Sasuke empezó a reír por lo bajo, jamás se hubiese imaginado esa faceta en su amigo, necesitaba poder verla para creerla y acababa de confirmar lo muy estúpido que podía llegar a ser Naruto.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Tú? –Parpadeó consecutivas veces, aún no salía del asombro tras esas palabras.- ¿En serio estás enamorado de Hinata?-

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento Naruto había posicionado cómodamente a Hinata en su espalda, la sujetó con fuerza y caminó hacia la entrada. Sus despeinados cabellos ocultaban sus deslumbrantes ojos azules, aún así el sonrojo que tenía no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos jóvenes. Aún costaba creer que Naruto siguiera enamorado, ni siquiera había negado lo dicho por Sasuke.

-La llevaré a su habitación.- a paso rápido se alejó con la muchacha que se encontraba dormida.

Oh, estúpidos e hirientes sentimientos…

-_¡T-Te odio!- _

Nunca olvidaría esas dos palabras.

.

/ / /

.

El sol empezaba a brillar con tan solo tempranas horas de la mañana. El sonido de las manijas del reloj retumbaba en sus oídos, extrañamente la habitación se encontraba en silencio. Era extraño, estaba segura de haber dormido como nunca, pero ese era el problema, Sakura todas las mañanas le tiraba una almohada para despertarle y Hinata se le acercaba intentando detenerla… Hinata se le hacía encantadoramente adorable algunas veces.

Un momento, ahora que recordaba, no llegó a disculparse con Hinata por lo del día anterior… ¿o sí?

Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió hacia la habitación. Abrió los ojos de par en par asustada, levantó la sábana para confirmar que llevase su ropa puesta, no valla ser que… Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que tenía la misma ropa del día anterior. Pero ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

-Hasta que al fin despiertas Ino-chan-

Sus negros cabellos se encontraban despeinados, su torso se encontraba descubierto y tan solo llevaba una toalla rodeando de su cintura para abajo. Fue inevitable que sus mejillas se encendieran con tan solo verle… _así. _

-Y-yo…-

-Tu… te ves adorable apenas despiertas.-

¿Adorable? Ya se imaginaba con sus rubios cabellos despeinados y con su rostro puesto de un rojo intenso. No dudaba en afirmar que el chico frente suyo sea, probablemente, el chico más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida.

-Acaso tú… ¿dormiste conmigo?-

Ya era hora de ponerle un poco más de seriedad, no todos los días despiertas en la cama del cuarto de un completo desconocido, por más atractivo que sea ese chico pudo atentar contra su pureza… ¿Pureza? Si en esos momentos se imaginaba haciendo cosas nada puras con el chico frente suyo. Sus grandes ojos azules lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Sí, ese chico estaba cien por ciento violable.

-No quería ofenderte, por lo que opté por dormir en el mueble de al lado.-

-Pero esta es tu cama…-

-¿Acaso querías dormir conmigo?-

-¡No! ¡P-por supuesto que no! –

Estaba nerviosa, ese joven la ponía nerviosa como casi nunca lo estaba. Le había dicho que no quería dormir con él, cuando en realidad hubiese deseado gritar un "En esta cama hay espacio para dos". ¿En qué momento se había pervertido tanto?

En menos de un minuto el apuesto joven se había metido en lo que parecía ser el baño, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que, él con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta. Como una niña se recostó en la cama esperando que vuelva a salir. Luego de cuatro minutos el joven salió con una chompa con capucha que le tapaba todo su húmedo cabello, apenas su rostro le era visible, pero ella sabía lo muy apuesto que era.

-Me tengo que ir, hay una taza de leche en la mesa de al lado.-

No le volvió a dirigir una de esas miradas que le ponían la piel de gallina.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo te…-

Demasiado tarde, el atractivo joven ya había salido de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

-_¡Por supuesto que no frentona! ¡Yo sabré reconocer a la persona indicada cuando lo vea!-_

Bastó con verlo para saber que acababa de ser flechada.

Deseaba verle de nuevo.

.

/ / /

.

-No, estoy segura de que este es el aroma de Hinata-chan.-

-Pero sabes que eso es ilógico… Hinata se fue y desde entonces perdió todo contacto con Naruto.- pausó unos segundos.- … digamos que ellos no terminaron en muy buenas relaciones.

Ese día se había propuesto el faltar a clases, después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior prefirió olvidarse de todo siquiera por un día. Incluso le había dicho a Sasuke que no lo despierte. Pero allí estaban esas dos voces que se le hacían tan familiares que no dejaban de hablar, no quería levantarse… no aún.

-¡Naruto! ¡Levántate 'ttebane!-

Una almohada cayó sobre su cabeza. Con flojera se sentó en su cama y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –no salía del asombro, su madre, Kushina, lo miraba en son de reproche, ya se imaginaba el fuerte regaño que recibiría; mientras que su padre, Minato, sonreía levemente nervioso al ver la actitud colérica de su amada esposa.

-No pagamos esta preparatoria para que te la pases faltando Naruto.- sus ojos violetas se dirigieron a los de Minato, esperando que este dijera algo que secundara lo recientemente dicho por ella.

-Tu madre tiene razón Naruto. Deberías tomar más seriedad con respecto a estos asuntos, hijo.-

-Es la primera vez que falto… en serio.-

-Bien, pues ahora mismo te das una ducha para irte directamente a tus clases.- sentenció Kushina.

-Pero es un taller, ni siquiera voy a estar con los de mi salón-

-Naruto, Kushina viene de un humor de mil demonios; lo mejor será que no le desobedezcas.- Minato sonrió levemente animando a su hijo a levantarse, Kushina fulminó con la mirada a Minato. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la mirada asesina de su hermosa esposa sobre el.

¿Qué hacían sus padres allí? Sin contar que sus visitas no eran con mucha frecuencia, esta vez ni siquiera se molestaron en llamarle para decirle que vendrían. Su madre empezaba a oler todos los rincones de la habitación, ya se imaginaba lo que preguntaría, por lo que, antes de que le obliguen a un interrogatorio, se levantó lo más presuroso de su cómoda cama para irse directo al baño.

-Naruto.-

El joven rubio de menor edad detuvo el paso. Había estado tan cerca… dos segundos más y ya se hubiese encerrado en el baño. Pero Kushina le había ganado en velocidad, ahora no le quedaba más que resignarse a responder las preguntas que ella le hiciese… ya se daba una idea sobre lo que le preguntaría.

-¿Hinata-chan estuvo aquí cierto? –Kushina sonrió emocionada mientras juntaba ambas manos.- Dile al terco de tu padre que tengo razón.

Ya tenía el presentimiento que le preguntaría eso, soltó un suspiro cansado. Su madre podía ser ruda, terca, escandalosa y muchas cosas más, pero sin lugar a dudas, adoraba a Hinata. El cariño entre ambas no nació a primera vista, cuando Kushina conoció a Hinata lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un "Rarita" y pensaba que no era la más indicada para su hijo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, con la constante visita de Hinata a su casa, Kushina se fue acostumbrando a ella, a tal punto de quererla como la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Sí… Hinata ha regresado de Inglaterra hace unos días…-

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Minato, por otro lado, Kushina sonreía ampliamente mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un suave color rosado, he allí uno de los tantos efectos de Hinata sobre Kushina.

Si el día anterior le había parecido de lo más extraño, sentía que ese día sucederían muchas cosas inesperadas.

Y vaya que estaba en lo cierto.

.

/ / /

.

Apoyó su cabeza con suma flojera sobre su brazo izquierdo. Por eso no quería asistir a clases ese día. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, el ambiente era tan rutinario como todos los años, su profesor caminando de un lado para otro, algunas alumnas cuchicheando entre ellas, unos pocos atendiendo lo que decía el profesor y otros, como el, que daban el mínimo esfuerzo por concentrarse.

No era su día.

Llegó tarde a la clase con la justificación de haberse quedado dormido. Su profesor de mala gana le permitió entrar, haciéndole prometer que no volvería a ocurrir. Su mirada se centraba en el pizarrón, cuando muy en el fondo no sabía ni que pensar. Sentía la mirada de muchas de sus compañeras sobre él, como siempre, se sentía el nuevo del aula, pero poco le importaba, en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada.

-¡P-profesor discúlpeme!-

Entonces él, al igual que muchos, dirigió su mirada a la joven que acababa de ingresar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente había corrido, su piel al ser pálida hacía muy notorio sus constantes sonrojos. Sonrojos que él había provocado con mucha frecuencia años atrás.

-No puede ser…-

Justo ahora que se había propuesto evitarla a toda costa tenían que ponerla en la misma aula que a él. Su perlada mirada se cruzó por unos segundos con la suya. Ambas miradas simplemente se cruzaron, no hubieron palabras, por un momento solo se encontraban ellos dos en ese lugar, no había nadie más ajeno a ellos.

Hinata miró hacia un costado, apartando su mirada con brusquedad de la suya. Se sentó en uno de los sitios por delante y no volvió a girarse en el resto del tiempo. El profesor salió del aula.

Un pequeño golpeteó en su espalda lo hizo girarse. Sus ojos violetas claro examinaban cada una de sus facciones, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Se quedó atónito al reconocerla.

-Shion…-

-Después de cuanto tiempo que nos vemos… Naruto.-

Naruto no salía de su asombro, Shion se levantó levemente de su silla, acercándose más a él, su lengua recorrió con un toque de seducción el contorno de sus labios. Mientras Naruto miraba hipnotizado los seductores movimientos que la hermosa joven le ponía en frente.

Ambos ignoraban a la joven de azulados cabellos que había girado por un instante, el agarre sobre su falda se hizo fuerte, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al ver tal escena… momentáneos recuerdos de aquel día pasaron por su mente.

Fue cuando se percató que Shion la miraba retadoramente, Hinata la miró de la misma manera, la estaba provocando. Shion no la volvería a humillar, no de nuevo. Lentamente empezó a acercarse más al rubio, tal parece, Naruto no haría nada para evitar ese beso.

Un peluche de felpa cayó directamente en el rostro de la joven de rubios cabellos, toda la clase estalló en carcajadas. Naruto reaccionó al instante y se separó rápidamente de ella.

-¡¿Quién fue? –Shion se levantó molesta de su lugar.

-Fui yo, perdona. -su mirada perlada demostraba todo menos arrepentimiento. Ninguno perdió detalle de la expresión de ambas jóvenes, Naruto estaba sorprendido de la actitud que mostraba Hinata, estaba seguro de nunca haberla visto comportarse de esa forma…

Se fulminaron con la mirada.

Una pelea inminente se avecinaba.

.

Continuará

.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin! Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado Perdón por la demora, veía sus reviews y me daban ganas de actualizar pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada, ninguna idea era de mi agrado hasta que el sábado pasado me inspire y lo primero que hice al regresar a mi casa fue sentarme a escribir. Esta sería la conti que tocaba el mes pasado (quizás se deben de haber dado cuenta de que me desaparecí) , la conti correspondiente a este mes de Abril la estaría subiendo en la segunda semana de Mayo, ale menos así no me retazaré tanto… para mi buena suerte, esta vez mi inspiración fue a largo plazo, ahora mismo empezaré a escribir la conti. El recuerdo del próximo capítulo es SasuSaku, ya que en este capi prácticamente no hubo nada de esta pareja (ya tengo escrito ese recuerdo, es encantadoramente adorable). <strong>

**Bien, tal como les había dicho el capi anterior, contestaré reviews.**

***Namikaze Rock : **¡Nuevo lector! :Dme alegra que gustes de mi historia, perdón por no haber actualizado,intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir un retraso en la conti de este fic que me gusta tanto. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Onegai, no olvides dejar review, me encantaría volver a leerte

***Dark Dragon Hades: **no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero pasé por tu fic tal como me lo habías pedido y creo que incluso deje review… (no estoy del todo segura, sino lo dejé, hoy mismo solucionó ese problema). Gracias por seguir mi fic, créeme que cada review tuyo me alegra de sobremanera. Espero poder leerte en un review de este capi

***Bella: **perdón por hacerte esperar mucho más de lo debido u.u me alegra el que te haya gustado mi fic, me sacaste más de una sonrisa al leer tu review. Sé que aún no resuelvo del todo la intriga de lo que pasó pero creo que con este capi pueden irse dando ideas… Espero volver a leerte, deseo de todo corazón que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

***Mitorolas: **si, si! A mi también me encanta un Naruto celoso, pero esta vez intenté poner que Naruto no sea el único celoso con todo esto (muajaja) No fue mi intención que odies a Ino Pero las circunstancias hicieron que eso pase, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Ino acaba de ser flechada, así ya no se metera tanto en la vida de nuestros adorables protagonistas.

***: **Eres una de las pocas que se acordaron de Gaara (incluso yo me había olvidado de él xD) En serio me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado, ruego a Kami que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado. Y… no está en mis planes matar al lindo de Gaara (estaría haciendo un daño a la humanidad, me sentiría una asesina!) y como puedes ver, incluso ya despertó (Wiii..!) Espero leerán review tuyo. Nos leemos

***Utau T:** Gracias por entenderme, tu debes sabes lo difícil que es lo referente al último año (Problemático- como diría Shikamaru xD) Así como te gusto el capi anterior, espero que esta nueva conti te haya gustado. Espero me tengas paciencia, no fue mi intención demorarme tanto, pero a veces la inspiración te traiciona y… en fin, espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir. Me alegra que te gusto mucho como van las cosas. Espero leer un review tuyo, me alegrarías el día

***OoOlolitaOoONxH: **me alegra que te haya gustado la trama, quise mandarte un mensaje pero por alguna extraña razón no pude, me salía un mensaje de error o algo así, es genial que haya alguien que haya vivido experiencias similares a la tuya! En seguida te agrego a mis favorite authors, sería un honor para mi leer un futro proyecto tuyo (fic) Nos leemos! Espero dejes un review

***Aniyasha: **si, lo sé, a veces yo tampoco dejo reviews. Me alegra el hecho que mi fic haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por los halagos, pero yo estoy segura de que tu escribes igual de genial, me he leídos unos cuantos fics tuyos y créeme que me atrapaste por completo. Espero poder leerte en un review, no importa lo corto que sea, los reviews animan al que escribe la historia, tu debes entenderme

***Aio Hyuga: **me alegra tener un nuevo lector como tú Sé que por el momento tienes muchas intrigas y si, tal vez sea momento de que Naruto y Hinata se den una oportunidad, por otro lado ya debes de haber leído lo referente a Ino (acaba de ser flechada por el amor) así no interrumpirá tanto en la historia de Naruto y Hinata. Me encanta Ino, esta vez quise mostrar que no es mala (seguramente muchos la odiaron en el capi anterior). Bueno, espero poder leer un review tuyo en este capi, me alegrarías el día

***MeganWeaslyGranger**: sé que lo que me pediste era tan fácil, perdona por haberme demorado en la conti Aunque tu review haya sido corto me alegro el hecho de que te tomes un poco de tiempo en dejarlo. Espero volver a leer un review tuyo en este capi

***Hinata-Tsuki:** eres probablemente una de las personas más geniales que he conocido (o leído en este caso) Cada review tuyo me hace sentarme en el mueble y sonreír ante lo escrito por ti. Amo tus reviews largos! Me considero una fanática tuya! Wuuu! Cada vez que escribo un nuevo capi me detengo a pensar un "espero que me deje review en este capi" a veces quiero imaginar lo que me escribirás y siempre me sales con nuevas cosas! Me encantas! En serio Incluso ahora me he vuelto a leer tu review y ya hasta estoy sonriendo. Me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme review en el capi pasado pese a que dijiste que estabas con los ánimos en el suelo (con respecto a la inspiración) tranquila Hina-chan (te puedo llamar así?) A todos nos sucede. Espero volver a leerte en este capi, incluso mira, recién me doy cuenta y ya te he escrito mucho más que a los demás xD NO olvides dejar review Onegaii

***Hinata uzumaki: **yo también amo esta linda pareja Perdón por haberme demorado mucho en actualizar, la inspiración se escapó de mis manos y paff! No se me ocurría que escribir u.u Espero no me vuelva a pasar. Tu review me alegró y me hizo detenerme por un momento a pensar en la conti . Espero leer un review tuyo en este capi. Los reviews animan al escritor

**En serio espero leer sus reviews. Por otro lado, se me a ocurrido una magnífica nueva historia, pero no sé si publicarla para que avance junto con este fic o sino publicarla al finalizar este fic… tampoco me gustaría dejar de lado alguna de las historias, creo que optaré por la segunda opción (publicarla al finalizar esta historia o cuando el fic se avecine a su final, se me hace tan extraño decir que este fic finalizará algún día…). Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir que animarlos, nuevamente, a dejar review.**

**- Un review = una página del próximo capi. Este capi tuvo… 12 páginas (un nuevo record, eso sin contar las páginas en las que contesté sus reviews) Si mal no me equivoco, ustedes dejaron 12 reviews (fue una página de la historia por cada review).**

**Bueno, espero que se tomen un poco de tiempo en dejar siquiera un pequeño review. En serio los reviews animan al que escribe la historia. Por favor…! No les tomará mucho tiempo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: ***Las letras en _kursiva _son recuerdos*

* * *

><p><span>SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS<span>

**Capítulo 7**

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-_

_Sus profundos ojos negros se encontraban más opacos de lo normal, alzó el rostro fijando su mirada en la niña que, respirando de manera agitada, llevaba su mano a la altura del pecho. Prácticamente no quedaba rastro del moño alto con el que se le solía ver, varios mechones rosas caían traviesamente por su rostro bailando al suave y delicado compás de viento. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- agradeció el hecho de que su voz sonase cortante, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era mostrar que tan indefenso se encontraba._

_-Sasuke-kun yo…tú… desde hace unos días…-_

_Su mirada, tan oscura como la noche, se centró en el jade de los ojos de ella. Sakura de manera inconsciente bajó la mirada nerviosa. Pudo percibir un débil color carmesí en sus mejillas y el sonido de su respiración entrecortada llegó a sus oídos._

_Sakura Haruno, lejos de tener una frente relativamente "grande" a vista de muchos, era alguien que con razones de más podría ser considerada alguien hermosa, a su manera claro está… a su exótica manera. Por unos segundos su mirada se había perdido en ningún lugar en especial, fue en esa posición que la descubrió observándolo con un brillo diferente irradiando en sus ojos._

_Tristeza_

_La mano de ella que en un descuido suyo había ido a parar en su mejilla fue apartada con brusquedad por parte de él. Lo que menos necesitaba era la lástima de los demás._

_-Lárgate.- _

_-No…- su pequeña mano tomó la suya, evitando que avanzara.- Tú necesitas de alguien y si gustas yo podría…_

_-No necesito de tu lástima y compasión, "gracias"- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse… así como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando quería estar solo. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en su rostro, dio lo primeros pasos._

_Nunca hubiese esperado que ella lo jalase del brazo y le diese una bofetada a tal punto de hacerle girar el rostro._

_-¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez que no estás solo! ¡¿A quién quieres engañar mostrándote como el chico fuerte?! – con una mano en la mejilla, vio como unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de ella.- ¡Eres un don nadie! ¡Tu actitud no es más que patética! _

_-¿Con qué derecho te crees para venir a decirme todo esto?- sus ojos verdes, abiertos de la impresión lo miraban fijamente.- Métete en tus asuntos, no eres más que un fastidio._

_Al parecer sus palabras lograron el objetivo propuesto, Sakura pasó su brazo por sus ojos, intentando eliminar inútilmente las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer._

_-¿Crees que ella hubiera deseado esto? –sorprendiéndolo, una risa burlesca había escapado de los labios de Sakura.- No seas iluso…_

_-No creo haberte dado el derecho de hablar de ella, Haruno.- _

_-Repetiré mi pregunta… ¿A quién quieres engañar mostrándote como el chico fuerte?-_

_No hubo tiempo de respuestas hirientes, Sakura lo había rodeado con sus brazos ofreciéndole ese calor que no sentía desde… desde la muerte de ella… la muerte de su madre. Momentos fugases de una felicidad momentánea pasaron por su mente, una tras otra, haciéndole caer en la cruda realidad de que ya nunca más volvería a ver esa sonrisa que recibía todas las mañanas, ofreciéndole un amor tan transparente como el agua cristalina._

_No supo cómo ni cuándo se vio a si mismo apretando contra su cuerpo el esbelto cuerpo de ella, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y soltando todas esas lágrimas que antes no había sido capaz de expulsar. Se sentía más débil que nunca, pero el tenerla a ella minorizaba su dolor._

_-Llora… llora todo lo que quieras… Sasuke-kun…-sus dedos jugaban lentamente con los azabaches cabellos de él, tranquilizándolo._

_-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué si siempre te trato mal estás aquí?...-_

_Un silencio inundó el lugar, Sasuke ya había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de ella, estaba inhalando el aroma floral que desprendía la pelirrosa, de alguna manera eso le tranquilizaba._

_-Llámame masoquista pero… estoy enamorada de ti. Y verte sufrir era lo peor que me podías hacer… prefería tus insultos a tu silencio… de alguna extraña manera yo… te quiero…-_

_Te quiero…_

_Dos palabras que a partir de ese momento marcaron su vida. _

_Solo las hojas cayendo y el silbido que emitía el viento en su alegre danza fueron testigos de aquella declaración. El sol empezaba a ocultar su brillo en aquel lejano horizonte, un nuevo tiempo se abría frente a ellos._

_Fue en ese momento que, por primera vez, el gran Sasuke Uchiha sintió un agradable cosquilleo a la altura de su abdomen…_

…_Estaba confundido…_

.

/ / /

.

-¡Esto es injusto 'ttebayo!-

Apoyando sus manos con rudeza sobre el gran escritorio, Naruto exigía si quiera un poco de la atención de la mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos color caramelo, misión que a decir verdad era imposible, ya que la mujer miraba con desinterés hacia la ventana, por obvias razones no dispuesta a escuchar alguno de los reclamos del joven Namikaze.

-¡OBA-CHAN, ESCÚCHEME!-

Tsunade, intentando mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, lo miró de manera amenazante deseando meterle no uno, sino diez grandes coscorrones en aquella cabeza. Naruto tragó en seco interpretando la tenebrosa mirada que se le dirigía. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era permanecer diez largos meses recostado en una camilla en el aburrido hospital.

-¡¿Y bien, qué quieres decirme?! –

-¡Que usted me está acusando injustamente 'ttebayo!-

Hinata, ajena a aquella conversación, rodó los ojos con desinterés. Se encontraba jugando con un palillo que había encontrado en su escritorio minutos antes, los minutos se le hacían inmensos pero al escuchar la risa cantarina de una de las presentes carraspeó. Miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto, las manecillas marcaban las diez de la noche… No tenía idea de cómo sus compañeros de salón habían logrado tolerarlas todo el día, no hubo hora en la que ella y Shion no discutieran, y es que, a esas alturas Hinata se preguntaba qué tenía que hacer para lograr conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba al estar al lado de la rubia, respirando el mismo aire, fulminándose con la mirada y susurrándose palabras de odio.

La detestaba más que a Naruto. Claro que sí.

No hubo tiempo a réplicas cuando, de manera pausada, golpearon la puerta de la oficina. Un hombre alto vestido de negro entraría aludiendo que "La señorita Shion" tenía una reunión importante el día próximo y que cualquier inconveniente con la "joven ama" tendría que ser discutido con el padre de esta.

-Espero entienda nuestras razones, directora Senju.-

Hinata sonrió de manera burlesca, Shion frunció el ceño, todo aquel que conoce a Tsunade Senju verdaderamente, sabría que esta no se dejaría convencer por excusas baratas. Y precisamente la excusa que acababa de presentar Shion era una de esas.

-Entiendo.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Todos giraron el rostro hacia Hinata, esta se ruborizó y volvió a tomar asiento susurrando palabras inentendibles para los presentes.

-Por ser la primera vez que te ves involucradas en problemas como estos intentaré pasar por alto tu castigo.-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-

Antes de girar sobre sus talones le había mandado una mirada tan sugestiva a Naruto que no pasó desapercibido por la Hyuga.

-Bruja-

Hinata había bajado el rostro, estaba furiosa, Tsunade lo sabía, incluso Naruto, que era un despistado, lo notó. Esas dos se odiaban ¿Para qué negar lo obvio? Ambas se parecían físicamente, pero definitivamente, el parecido interior era completamente nulo.

Una era el día; siempre acostumbrada a atraer miradas, a recibir cumplidos, halagos, a provocar suspiros. Seducción y belleza en una sola palabra. _Brillante._

En cambio la otra era la noche; acostumbrada a intentar pasar desapercibida, procurando no llamar la atención, siempre caminando silenciosamente, con cautela, cubriendo todo con un manto de misterio. Misterio y belleza juntas. _Exótica._

Ambas eran tan parecidas y diferentes.

-Y Hinata… ¿A qué vino esa posesión tan repentina sobre Naruto?-

-¿Qué?- el rubio se mostró confundido y miró a Hinata en el acto.

-¡N-No es nada de posesión! ¡Shion me provocó!- las mejillas de Hinata se habían coloreado de carmesí- Además… además…¡Está prohibido besarse en horario de clase!-

-¡Yo no me iba a besar con Shion `ttebayo!-

-¡Sí se iban a besar! ¡Yo los vi!-

-Sí, claro. Seguramente estabas más ocupada viendo a tu compañero de mesa.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

Así que esa era la causa del problema. _Celos. _Naruto y Hinata eran tan predecibles, era obvio que la atracción entre ambos aún estaba presente. ¿Por qué será que los jóvenes de ahora son tan ciegos?

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-

Los gritos entre Naruto y Hinata cesaron al instante. Ambos sabían que si hacían enfurecer más a la mayor no saldrían intactos de esa habitación. La directora los fulminó con la mirada, para luego ladear la cabeza aburrida.

-Ya entendí la razón de todo esto. Pueden retirarse.-

-¿Qué? ¿Solo eso ´ttebayo?-

-¿Quieren castigo? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Hinata, tú le darás clases particulares al alumno que saque la peor calificación en el próximo examen! ¡Y tú, Naruto…-

-¡Abuela! ¡Perdón, Tsunade-sama! –Naruto ocultó una pequeña risita- ¿Naruto no es el que saca peores calificaciones en los exámenes?-

-¡Hey!-

-Sí, lo es. Depende ahora de él si desea que tú le des clases particulares.-

-¡Claro que no deseo ´ttebayo! ¡Será la primera y última vez que estudie!-

-Naruto, tu castigo será limpiar cada salón apenas llegues.-

Hinata no pudo evitar reír, la mirada de Naruto se clavó en la suya.

_Odio_

Odio era lo que se percibía.

-Bien, ahora sí, retírense.-

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos cuando Tsunade recordó algo. El dúo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de salida.

-Naruto.- la demandante voz hizo que el oji-azul parase.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

Hinata inconscientemente había detenido el paso, viró el rostro en espera de alguna palabra, claramente su presencia no era necesaria en esos momentos, pero mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba escuchar sea lo que sea que la abuela le dijese al chico, su interés era por simple curiosidad, nada más que eso, no era que estuviese preocupada por Naruto, claro que no.

-¿Se te ofrece algo… Hinata?-

Su voz había sonado tan burlesca que hasta un niño se hubiese dado cuenta. Hinata se limitó a sonrojarse, a intentar crear la mejor excusa posible, el chico rubio giró el rostro claramente confundido y en espera de alguna respuesta coherente.

Respuesta coherente que no llegaría.

-Y-yo… yo solo… Olvídelo, ya me voy.-

Tsunade ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la sonrisa de sus carnosos labios rojos.

El recorrido hacia la puerta se le hizo interminable, el pasillo se le hizo infinito sintiendo aquella mirada azul que tanto le inquietaba.

Sus manos sudaban y sentía más calor de lo normal ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que salir de esa habitación cuanto antes!

-Eh… adiós, abuela, idiota.-

Naruto separó los labios dispuesto a devolver el insulto, pero Hinata fue lo suficientemente rápida para cerrar con un sonoro portazo.

-Si quieres puedes ir tras ella- los ojos caramelo se dirigieron hacia el joven.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Tras ella?! Paso. Deberías saber que lo único que siento por ella es odio. Además, ¡Ni que estuviera linda ´ttebayo!-

-Ajá…-

Un silencio prolongado se hizo presente. Tsunade veía divertida los nervios presentes en el rostro de Naruto, este pasó su mano por su cabellera claramente incómodo.

-Buenos, quizás… sí está un poco, eh… linda ¡Pero eso no le quita lo rara ´ttebayo!-

Naruto movía las manos rápidamente para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, mas lo único que lograba era mostrar una imagen un tanto ridícula a los ojos de la mayor que no hacía más que reír suavemente. Luego de unos segundos se propuso intervenir.

-Y aún así la amabas. Y no era para menos, sus ojos perla son hermosos y poco comunes, sus sonrojos se le hacen adorables a cualquiera, y su cabello tan oscuro como la noche atrae miradas curiosas que a fin de cuentas hipnotiza, su figura es-

-No solo era eso- Naruto la miró con una repentina seriedad- bastaba conocerla realmente para que…

-¿Te enamores?-

-Pero eso ya fue hace mucho- su voz áspera y cortante ya se le hacía más común- Si esto era lo único que quería decirme…

-No, pero mejor lo dejamos para mañana. Ya es muy tarde, toda la escuela debe estar en penumbras ¿No le tendrás miedo a la oscuridad, verdad?-

-Claro que no…-

Naruto metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y con un silencio poco común en él se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Ella le sigue teniendo miedo a la oscuridad?-

-Quizás… es demasiado miedosa en esas cosas aunque no lo quiera admitir-

-Sería bueno que la acompañases a su habitación… claro, si tienes tiempo-

-¡Que se las arregle sola! ¡Ya está lo suficientemente grandesita ´ttebayo!-

Tsunade soltó un bufido como si fuese una niña pequeña. No entendía a Naruto, él era muy orgulloso pero era claro que de todas maneras buscaría a Hinata. ¿Por qué esforzarse en ocultar sus sentimientos si seguían tan vivos como siempre? Solo deseaba que dejen su testarudez pronto, oportunidades solo hay una en la vida y, según su punto de vista, había que aprovechar cada segundo.

Con una mirada nostálgica sujetó en sus manos un pequeño cuadro que se encontraba en su escritorio, su mirada desprendía dulzura y pasó delicadamente sus dedos- como si de una caricia se tratase- encima de la imagen de un sujeto que sonreía a la cámara.

-Dan… No tienes idea de cuánta falta me haces…-

.

/ / /

.

Aquella mañana, cuando Ino se propuso el levantarse de la cama de aquel sexy desconocido, se dio cuenta de que, si fuese en otras circunstancias, probablemente en estos momentos estaría muerta de terror. Sí, quizás la había salvado de ese secuestrador, pero eso no borraba lo extraño de la situación.

¡Había pasado la noche en el cuarto de un chico! ¡Y no es como si fuese un chico que ya conocía, era un chico que había visto por primera vez!

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a pasar la noche en la habitación de alguno de sus anteriores novios, cueste creer o no, ella consideraba eso como _un paso más. _Aunque muchos de sus ex novios le habían dicho que no harían nada "malo" ella no se tragaba ese cuento.

Todos los hombres son iguales.

O al menos eso era lo que creía hasta antes de despertar intacta en ese cuarto.

-Quizás no estaba del todo en lo cierto…-

Estando allí en el baño de aquel desconocido, viendo su reflejo en ese gran espejo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras cepillaba su largo y liso cabello rubio. El baño era pequeño y desprendía un agradable aroma varonil. _Su aroma. _Ino cerró los ojos inhalando ese perfume, cuando salió del baño se percató en aquel "pequeño" detalle, la habitación solo tenía una cama.

-Pensé que todas las habitaciones eran para tres personas…-

-Y lo son-

Ino dio un respingo en su sitio. La voz de aquel sexy desconocido la tomó por sorpresa, no lo había escuchado entrar.

-¡O-oye, no vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-Perdón Ino-chan.- el chico le sonrió al momento que buscaba algo en unos cajones.-

-¿Qué no tenías clases?-

-Las tengo.- el pelinegro sacó un pequeño cuaderno color amarillo.- solo que olvidé esto.

-¿Olvidaste el cuaderno de la asignatura? Ni siquiera yo olvido el cuaderno del curso que toca.-

-Yo tampoco. Pero digamos que al tener a una chica linda dormida en tu cama, piensas de todo menos en si estas llevando tu cuaderno.-

Ino se sonrojó ¡Dios! ¡Este chico era más directo que ella!

-Ah… Bueno… ¿Y el profesor te dio permiso de salir del aula?- lo último lo había dicho para mantener una conversación, por alguna extraña razón quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible acompañada por él.

-¿Había que pedirle permiso para salir del aula? –la rubia parpadeó repetidas veces sorprendida; él en cambio sonrío.- Quizás fue por eso que empezó a gritar mi nombre…

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sabía que eras alguien curiosa, pero no pensé que tanto.-

-¡Te la has pasado contándome todo lo que te paso ¿Y no me quieres decir tu nombre?!-

Ino puso ambas manos en sus caderas. El chico podía ser atractivo y todo eso, pero sin lugar a dudas era raro. Muy raro.

-Fuiste tú la que empezó a preguntarme.- Ino separó los labios dispuesta a contestar, pero fue interrumpida.- Soy Sai. Aunque no le veo la necesidad a que lo sepas, de todas formas no creo que volvamos a hablar.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que-

-Adiós, Ino-chan. Espero que sigas siendo tan preciosa como ya lo eres.-

La joven se ruborizó, tras eso lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Y nuevamente la pregunta se hizo presente: ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué sentía que podía actuar natural a su lado? ¿Por qué él confiaba tan ciegamente en ella, a tal punto de dejarla en su habitación?

-Necesito volver a hablar con él.-

Luego de eso, Ino salió con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro.

No todos los días encuentras a un chico guapo y misterioso. Definitivamente, había captado su atención

.

/ / /

.

Los pasillos se mostraban tenebrosos únicamente iluminados por la luz que la brillante luna ofrecía, le extrañaba el hecho de que apenas había un foco encendido y que a duras penas iluminaba, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento, indudablemente, esta se apagaría para no volver a brillar.

Se apagó

Era definitivo, ahora solo estaban ella, la luna y el imponente pasillo que se mostraba en frente; a estas alturas se cuestionaba si debió esperar a Naruto, aunque claro está que su orgullo hubiese quedado por los suelos.

-Al menos estaría acompañada…-

Su susurro se escuchó mucho más débil que el sonido de sus pisadas al chocar con el frío piso. Increíble, ahora descubría que seguía siendo tan miedosa como siempre, tan miedosa como aquella niña que alguna vez fue.

-M-mis oídos me deben estar jugando una mala pasada… sí… ¡Eso debe ser!-

Giró sobre sus talones y dio una mirada rápida esperando encontrar algo.

Nada

Juntó sus manos y apresuró el paso convenciéndose de que pronto llegaría a su habitación cuando ni siquiera había recorrido la mitad del largo camino.

-La próxima vez que vea a la abuela l-le diré que su oficina esté más cerca de los dormitorios de mujeres.- sonrió forzosamente evitando sentir más miedo del que ya sentía.

Su sonrisa se había ensanchado demasiado y sus expresiones eran demasiado fingidas en aquel momento ¡Sentía miedo, maldita sea! Incluso podía escuchar el sonido de una gota cayendo de alguna cañería malograda, pero eso no era lo preocupante, sentía como si alguien le estuviese viendo, quizás antes no se había dado cuenta porque andaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, pero ahora un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y juraba el poder escuchar leves pisadas tras de sí.

Pero cuando giraba no había nada. ¡No estaría pasando por esto si la estúpida de Shion no la hubiese provocado!

Entonces, rápidos recuerdos de aquel día en que lo conoció vinieron a su mente. Solo alguien le había puesto los pelos de punta. Y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

Naruto Namikaze

-¿N-Naruto? ¿Eres tú? ¡E-Esto no es gracioso, ¿sabes?! ¡Y para que sepas que hace tiempo dejé de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad!-

Esperó una respuesta en vano.

Necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba relajarse.

Se permitió el detenerse un rato para observar por la ventana a su costado. Sintiendo que la aceleración de su corazón disminuía se propuso el seguir caminando. Retrocedió un paso.

-¡Kyahh!-

Allí, detrás de ella, estaba Naruto con ambas manos en sus hombros aguantándose una carcajada. La había tomado desprevenida.

-Sí, señorita perfecta ¡Se nota que ya superó su miedo a la oscuridad!-

-¡Idiota!-

Empezó a golpear rápidas veces los bien formados pectorales de él ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Naruto no hizo más que sonreír divertido. Luego de unos segundos, este le tomó de las muñecas y sin borrar esa sonrisa la apartó levemente.

-¿Ya te tranquilizaste… muñequita?-

Su voz sonó burlesca y Hinata estuvo a punto de recriminarle algo. Lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido que mirase sus profundos ojos azules antes. Una suave ventisca provocó que sus rubios cabellos se meciesen, tenía una ceja alzada en espera de que ella dijese algo, su sonrisa era amplia y Hinata podía jurar que sus brillantes ojos desprendían luz propia. Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de carmesí y sus ojos perlas bajaron hacia las fuertes manos de él que todavía sujetaban con fuerza sus muñecas.

-Vamos-

La había soltado con indiferencia y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiese ocurrido en esos últimos minutos, cuando ella sentía que acababa de vivir una oleada de emociones. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! Seguro y Naruto se dio cuenta que en aquel momento lo único que pensaba era en el cómo se sentiría el probar sus deliciosos labios, otra vez. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que ellos… bueno, habían sido pareja. Tenía que tener un poco de dignidad, Naruto la había tratado como una cualquiera y a veces ella aún botaba suspiros por una sola mirada suya. Había que admitirlo, esos últimos años le habían favorecido notoriamente.

Pero Hinata estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Naruto caminaba tres pasos delante de ella y no sabía que cara poner, sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmesí y sus pensamientos rondaban únicamente en las ganas que tuvo de besarla al verla tan… tan… hermosa. He ahí su reacción tan hostil. No deseaba ser el mismo estúpido cursi de antes, ni mucho menos deseaba que Hinata viese esa faceta suya.

No se lo permitiría.

-Oye… s-supongo que debo agradecerte el que… m-me estés acompañando, no me lo…-

-¡Cierto! ¿De verdad pensaste que hago esto porque quiero?-

Hinata cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa.

-¡Obviamente la abuela me ha obligado! ¿Por qué querría yo acompañarte? ¡Para mí esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo ´ttebayo!-

-¡Entonces vete! ¡No necesito que me acompañes, no te lo he pedido!-

-¿Segura? Luego no me vengas con lloriqueos, Hyuga.-

Bastó una mirada fulminante por parte de ella, para que Naruto cerrase la boca. Hinata estaba furiosa, ya ni siquiera tenía miedo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta de la habitación 302 estaba en sus narices.

Giró el rostro y miró cómo Naruto giraba regresando por donde había venido.

La había acompañado hasta su cuarto.

Ella apretó los labios y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su silueta se perdió de su vista.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Al fin regresaste!-

-¡¿Kushina-san?! ¿Q-Qué hace en mi habitación? ¡Kyahhh! ¡Kushina-san no se me tire encima!-

.

/ / /

.

-¿L-la conoces, Hinata?-

Sakura veía con mucho miedo como la señora de pelirrojos cabellos se tiraba encima de Hinata, pegando su mejilla al de la joven de ojos perla. Recordaba como hace dos horas, ella se había aparecido en la puerta y prácticamente se había metido a la fuerza a su habitación. Dijo que se llamaba Kushina con suma euforia y se había sentado en la cama de Hinata cruzada de brazos, luego de aquello, no había vuelto a soltar palabra alguna… hasta ahora, que prácticamente gritaba.

-S-sí-

-Hinata…-

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando una joven rubia con una coleta salió del baño. Ino veía arrepentida a Hinata, sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza y Hinata, siendo consciente de eso, le sonrió con dulzura.

-Hola Ino-chan-

-Hinata yo… sé que no debí actuar así, comprendo si no me quisieras perdonar pero yo…-

-Está bien- Hinata se alzó de hombros de manera relajada- Debí haberte dicho antes la verdad. Me comporté como una cínica… perdón.

-¡No, nada de eso! Yo me dejé llevar por los celos y… en fin, discúlpame por favor.-

Ambas se sonrieron. Bastó esa sonrisa para que supiesen que de ahora en adelante su amistad crecería. Se sentían como unas niñas felices luego de haber liberado un gran peso de encima.

-¡Hey!-

La rubia miró con confusión a la mujer de ojos violetas. Los últimos minutos prácticamente había olvidado la presencia de la mayor. Kushina había soltado a Hinata y ahora la veía con rudeza, aunque Ino no se sentía intimidada, le incomodaba aquella mirada colérica que se le dirigía.

-¡Que mi Hina-chan sea un ángel y te haya perdonado, no significa que yo haga lo mismo ´ttebane!-

-¡¿Y usted quién rayos es, anciana?! ¡Lo importante aquí es que Hinata-chan me perdonó, así que no se meta!-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, engendra?!-

-¡Anciana!-

Hinata tuvo que sujetar a Kushina para que ella no se le tirase encima a Ino, Sakura así mismo lo hizo, solo que con Ino. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente. Kushina e Ino se matarían allí mismo si las otras dos jóvenes no estuviesen presentes.

-K-Kushina-san, tranquilícese.-

-Está bien, solo lo haré porque tú me lo pides.- Kushina cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos a la Hyuga. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, podía asegurar que aquella mujer de cabellos pelirrojos trataba como un oso de felpa a Hinata.- No cabe duda que tú eres la indicada, Hina-chan.-

-Kushina-san… ya hablamos sobre esto antes.-

-Lo sé, pero no dejó de preguntarme qué hizo ese idiota para perderte ´ttebane.-

Ino y Sakura las veían confundidas, claramente ambas no entendían nada, Hinata percatándose de ello, les sonrió.

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, les presento a Kushina-san. Es algo hiperactiva, pero es una gran persona…- Hinata reía nerviosamente y las dos jóvenes no entendían como esa mujer aparentemente de ruda trataba con ternura a la joven de cabello azulado.- … Suele ser escandalosa y algo gritona, dice todo lo que piensa, se deja llevar por sus impulsos, constantemente recibe regaños por el alboroto que arma en zonas públicas y-

-Ya entendieron, Hinata-chan.-

-S-Síp-

-¿Y… cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Kushina-san es-

-¡La madre del cabeza hueca de Naruto!-

Ino no cabía de la vergüenza, se sentía avergonzada de tan solo recordar que minutos antes la había llamado "anciana"… ¡Había llamado "anciana" a la madre de su ex, ex por el cual todavía tenía sentimientos!

-S-Señora, yo me llamo Ino Yamanaka, no sé si Naruto quizás le ha hablado de nuestra-

-Perdóname pero no.- Kushina hizo el además de hacerse aire con una mano y luego de eso la miró fijamente- mi hijo suele ser algo reservado con las relaciones que él considera pasajeras.-

Ino bajó el rostro, sabía que lo que decía Kushina era cierto, pero que se lo digan era como si confirmase aquello que hasta hace unos momentos era tan solo una suposición.

-¡Ino-chan es una excelente chica Kushina-san!- la tímida voz de Hinata había sonado tan decidida que Ino la miró enternecida, Hinata definitivamente era una joven maravillosa.

-¡No me malinterpretes ´ttebane! –Kushina señaló con su dedo índice a la sorprendida Ino- ¡Basta con verte para saber que eres una chica fabulosa, después de todo eres algo parecida a mí! Pero creo que no eres la indicada.

-¿Y Hinata sí lo es… verdad? –al ver la cara de sorpresa de las tres prosiguió- Usted antes dijo que Hinata era la indicada, se refería a que Hinata era perfecta para Naruto… pero, ¿sabe? Ahora tiene sentido ¡Estoy segura que Naruto no las hubiese presentado a menos que la relación que llevaron ustedes no hubiese sido importante para él! ¡Vaya… siempre pensé que era ilógico eso de decir que los opuestos se atraen, acepto mi error! ¡Te deseo lo mejor Hina-chan! Estoy segura que él sigue tan enamorado de ti como siempre.-

Hinata mordía su labio inferior nerviosa, Kushina mantenía una expresión seria y examinaba cada movimiento de Ino con suma cautela. La joven de rubios cabellos, con una amplia sonrisa en todo su rostro, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, tomando la perilla con su mano miró a las tres mujeres.

-Creo que necesito tomar aire… ya saben, para asimilar las cosas… Tranquila Hina-chan, no haré nada estúpido, ¡Lo prometo!-

Y así, sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación. La habitación en cambio estaba en silencio, Hinata se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir tras Ino, pero Sakura la tomó del brazo.

-No te preocupes… yo voy –la joven de verdes ojos le sonrió de forma cálida, después de todo, quería transmitirle eso. Sakura salió de la habitación y Kushina jaló del brazo a la Hyuga, haciendo que esta se siente a su lado, rodeándole con un brazo empezó a acariciar maternalmente el largo cabello de Hinata.

-Ya la oíste… estará bien, no te preocupes.-

-Pero es que…-

-Ino encontrará a un chico que la amará tanto como mi hijo nunca hizo ¡No sabe duda que Naruto es un idiota ´ttebane!-

Hinata rió levemente y Kushina sonrió ante ello.

-Pero hasta los idiotas merecen sus finales felices, ¿a que tengo razón, Hinata-chan?-

Hinata se sonrojó e intentando omitir el último comentario de Kushina la abrazó tan fuerte como si se tratase de su madre. Aquella madre que no tiene.

-¡Eres tan linda Hina-chan! –Kushina empezó a estirar los cachetes de la joven, mientras que ella reía avergonzada- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Naruto debía ser mujer! ¡Necesito una hija y lo único que conseguí fue un idiota rubio de ojos azules tan lerdo como su padre ´ttebane!-

Esta vez Hinata no aguantó y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Esta vez Kushina sonrió satisfecha. Tenía el leve presentimiento que este año se solucionarían las cosas entre su hijo y Hinata.

Y una madre nunca se equivoca.

¿Por algo existe el instinto maternal, verdad?

.

/ / /

.

-¿Qué haces aquí frentona? ¿No te da frío?-

Ino que se mantenía de espaldas a la pelirrosa había logrado escuchar los pasos de Sakura tras de sí. Ella se encontraba apoyada en el barandal, poco le importaba que todo se encontrase oscuro, a veces simplemente le gustaba la oscuridad, ya que se mostraba como una fiel compañera que tiende la mano ofreciendo consuelo en momento tristes.

-Lo mismo digo, Cerda. Si lo que buscas es un resfrío estás haciéndolo bien- pronunció en tono sarcástico.

-Me da igual. Un resfrío no es la gran cosa… has cosas peores.-

Sakura se apoyó en el barandal al lado de Ino. Ambas miraban el cielo oscuro, las dos sonreían levemente.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté que me gustaba Sasuke? –la pelirosa no tardó en fruncir el ceño y mirarla con extrañeza, inmediatamente, luego de eso entrecerró los ojos- No me quisiste hablar por todo un mes alegando que él es un completo idiota y si me gustaba alguien de su tipo yo también me volvería tan bruta como él.

-Agradece que te haya dicho eso, Cerda. Te hice ver la luz. –Sakura giró el rostro mirándola de frente- ¿A qué viene eso? Ambas sabemos que fue un simple capricho tuyo.

-Bueno… esa vez te hice caso y no salí lastimada en lo absoluto. Debí hacerte caso cuando me advertiste que salir con Naruto era arriesgarme a salir herida… me estaría ahorrando todo este dolor… ¡Y vaya que duele!-

-¡Oh, vamos Ino! ¡Eres linda, es un hecho que conseguirás a alguien que te aprecie como persona muy pronto! Aunque, ¿sabes? No entiendo por qué quieres encontrar tu príncipe azul ahora –poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ino le sonrió- Él llegará a tu vida cuando menos te lo esperes, mientras tanto ¡Que viva la soltería!

-¡Estás loca, frentona!-

.

/ / /

.

-No es necesario que te fuerces a recordar aquel suceso. No es bueno para tu salud.-

Apoyada en un brazo y con los ojos cerrados, Temari Sabaku no, hermana mayor de aquel apuesto joven de pelirrojo cabello, se mantenía en silencio. No es como si precisamente a ella le caracterizara aquello, era su hermano menor el de pocas palabras.

-Me sorprendió que el hospital llamase a mi móvil en la madrugada. –soltó un suspiro cansado- Me vi obligada a dejar una reunión del salón. Obviamente, tuvimos que cancelarla.

-Perdón.-

-¡Eres mi hermano menor! Sabes que una tonta reunión no es tan importante a tu lado. –pocas eran las veces que Temari hacía eso, había empezado a acariciar maternalmente el cabello de él, Gaara se sonrojó y miró avergonzado hacia un costado- ¡Sigues siendo tan lindo como siempre!

Cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación trayendo los platos de comida, Temari se separó de Gaara para hablar sobre cuándo le darían de alta a su hermano. No es como si ella viese como algo necesario el que Gaara regrese pronto, pero conociendo la "gran" paciencia de su hermano, sospechaba que en menos de tres días este ya tendría deseos de largarse a la casa.

-Supongo que con tres días es suficiente. Lo preocupante había sido el que no despierte, pero ahora se ve que el paciente está en perfecto estado de salud.-

-Gracias por los cuidados.-

Luego de una pequeña reverencia por parte de la enfermera y la salida de esta de la habitación, Gaara miró a su hermana fijamente.

-Temari-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿De verdad yo fui tan imprudente de cruzar la pista cuando un carro venía? –miró hacia el techo confundido, haciendo un vano intento de recordar algo- Y pensar que siempre me consideré lo suficientemente inteligente con respecto a eso… que patético.

-La situación no es como tú la describes pero… creo que concuerdo contigo al pensar que fuiste lo suficientemente idiota de cruzar la pista. Mira que en aquel momento te creíste uno de la Liga de la Justicia.- ella rió con burla.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?-

-No planeo darte más detalles, hermanito. Oh, por cierto, Naruto y los demás vendrán a visitarte mañana en la tarde. Mándales mis saludos.-

A paso lento, la joven se acercó a la silla donde antes permanecía sentada y se colgó en un hombro su bolso.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-¡Claro que no! Solo voy a salir de esta habitación sin dejar rastro de mí.-

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, en cambio su hermana sonrió y se le acercó para abrazarle. Gaara alzó la mirada y pudo notar aquel brillo en los ojos verdes de ella.

-De verdad me alegra que estés bien.-

Y así, sin ninguna palabra más, salió de la habitación.

La madre de ambos había muerto al nacer él, por lo tanto, desconocía lo que era el sentir el calor de una madre, el sentir como estas te abrazaban y te repetían lo mucho que te amaban. Es cierto que nunca pudo experimentar aquello, pero estaba seguro que Temari era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre, por supuesto, esto nunca se lo diría.

Él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos luego de recordar las palabras de su hermana mayor: _¿Qué había pasado exactamente? _Aquello rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un suave martilleo que no lo dejaría en paz, o al menos hasta que sepa exactamente lo que pasó aquella tarde en la que se vio envuelto en aquel mortal accidente.

Al decidir rendirse con aquella pregunta –o al menos por ese día- cerró los ojos y apagó la luz de la habitación. Ya tendría más días de intentar recordar cómo sucedió todo. Es por eso que, al cerrar los ojos, no repuso en la presencia de aquella esbelta figura que se asomaba cautelosamente por la puerta.

-Así que después de todo, este es el verdadero Gaara-kun… -

Sonrió al verificar la suave respiración que este tenía, sabía de antemano que tomarle de la mano y acariciarle el cabello –actos que antes hacía con frecuencia- eran lujos que ya no podía permitirse, después de todo, ahora que Gaara despertó, para él no existía ninguna Matsuri, aunque tampoco podía considerar que antes sí existió en su vida –al menos no cuando este estaba conciente.-

Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego de eso, se encaminó a su habitación dando pequeños saltos al momento que tarareaba una suave melodía.

_Una suave melodía que noche tras noche, le cantaba en suaves susurros a aquel pelirrojo._

-¡Señorita Matsuri! ¡Creí ser clara al decirle que no puede salir de su habitación a tan altas horas de la noche!-

-¡Ahh! ¡No me mates! ¡Piedad!-

.

/ / /

.

Un parpadeo

Dos parpadeos

Bostezo

Soba ojo

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-

Un Naruto somnoliento veía con incredulidad cómo Hinata fruncía el ceño al momento que articulaba palabras inentendibles para él. Sus carnosos labios llevaban brillo tentando a degustarlos. _Ella nunca usaba brillo labial. _Eran las ocho de la madrugada de un fin de semana, él aún seguía en pijama, pero ella tenía el cabello húmedo y suelto, y a su parecer llevaba una vestimenta muy provocadora que consistía en unos jeans pegados y una camisa verde limón floreada. Sí, para él era una ropa muy provocadora.

-¡Naruto!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No creo soportar mucho tiempo todo el peso de Kushina-san!-

¡Oh! Así que por eso estaba allí, ya se le hacía demasiado extraño que Hinata fuese a visitarlo considerando la "relación" que tenían. Recién en ese momento se percató de su madre, ella estaba apoyada en la cabeza de Hinata con los ojos cerrados y soltando maullidos.

-Mina-chaaan… ¿quieres jugar a la gatita? Nyah…-

-No necesitaba saber eso. No. ¡No necesitaba saberlo ´ttebayo! –exclamó completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

Naruto recibió en sus brazos a su madre, Hinata tenía el rostro completamente rojo al igual que él. No cabe duda que sus padres eran unos pervertidos. La idea de que Hinata asistiría a una cita no le gustaba en los absoluto, después de todo, ¿por algo iba tan linda, no? Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro.

Le malograría la cita

-Estás fea, Hyuga –mentía, pero Hinata no sabía eso.

-No es como si me importase lo que pienses.-

Se dio vuelta a paso decidido y empezó a caminar con prisa.

-El amarillo no es tu color, Hinata-

-¡O-oye! ¡Que te dije sobre mirar mi ropa interior!- masculló la joven con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Y quién está hablando de tus braguitas amarillas?- dijo con burla el de rubios cabellos.

Porque sí, cuando Hinata y Naruto eran pareja, el chico tenía la mala costumbre de ver el color de su ropa interior. La joven en más de una ocasión le había dicho que deje aquel "hábito" que solo lograba ponerla nerviosa. Ahora que no eran pareja, ambos habían optado por no sacar recuerdos de su antigua relación a flote, y Hinata se prometió aquello, pero dada la situación, fue inevitable el no rememorar aquellas veces en las que el Namikaze, sin ninguna vergüenza, veía de manera natural sus prendas interiores.

-Y-yo… yo tengo cosas que hacer. –y allí estaba otra vez, Hinata alejándose paso a paso y Naruto no sabía que más decir para retrazar la cita de la joven.

-Y dime… ¿con cuántos hombres planeas estar ahora? Digo… es que como te gusta estar con dos chicos al mismo tiempo…-

-¡Yo nunca he estado con dos chicos al mismo tiempo!-

-… Es que como un chico no basta para ti… -dejó a su progenitora en la cama y se acercó hacia la Hyuga- ¿O acaso también le fuiste infiel a ese tipo? –

-Te lo advierto, ¡no me faltes el respeto! ¡No he venido con la intención de discutir contigo!-

-¡Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de decirte todas tus verdades, miedosita!-

-¿Miedosita?-

-Sí, miedosita. No cualquiera huye sin dejar rastro alguno, sin dar una mísera explicación.-

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos inhalaban el mismo aire, pero eso poco importaba en esos momentos. Aquel momento en otra situación podría considerarse como "romántico", pero ellos, al contrario, se fulminaban con la mirada, se detestaban a tal extremo de restregarle al otro todos sus defectos queriendo herirse mutuamente.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para la escena de novio celoso? –pronunció la Hyuga con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No estoy celoso-

-Entonces las explicaciones sobran… -giró sobre sus talones y dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva habló antes de irse- … tú tampoco fuiste el novio perfecto…-

-¡Oh, claro que no lo fui, nena! –Hinata frunció el ceño y fue el turno de Naruto de sonreír de manera arrogante -¡Pero ten por seguro que hice todo para que la relación funcionase! ¡Fuiste tú la que lo arruinó todo, destruiste todo lo que teníamos sin importarte nada! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Pero no… la señorita perfecta no se sentía satisfecha…-

-¡No lo digas, que no es cierto!-

-¡Me engañaste con Sora! –le restregó en la cara aquello y Hinata lo empujó.

-¡Yo no te engañé! ¡Días tras día te demostré lo especial que eras para mí! ¡Hiciste que me enamorase de ti para luego… luego cambiarme por Shion! ¡Eres detestable Namikaze! ¡Ya decía yo que todo parecía un cuento de hadas. –su dedo índice se presionó en el pecho de él- ¡Pensé que eras el príncipe azul que tanto había añorado! ¡Pero me di cuenta que no eres más que un farsante! ¡Te odio!-

-¡¿Tanto trabajo te costaba confiar en mí?! ¡Has formulado historias erróneas en esa terca mente tuya! ¡Shion ni siquiera te pisa los talones! ¡Para mí eres la chica perfecta!-

-Y-yo…-

_Mierda_

Naruto chasqueó la lengua dándose cuenta de lo que había revelado sin querer. Ambos se habían sonrojado y por unos breves segundos todo rastro de irá desapareció sin dejar huella alguna, siendo aquel oscuro sentimiento reemplazado por los nervios.

-Ya vete.-

-¡Yo no me voy a ir solo porque tú me lo pides! ¡Naruto yo-

-¡Maldita sea, Hinata! ¡¿Por qué buscas discutir por cualquier estupidez?!-

-¡Tú empezaste!-

-¿Chicos? –Minato salía somnoliento de la habitación mirando a ambos jóvenes alternativamente. Soltó un silbido y rió de manera nerviosa.- Vaya… por alguna extraña razón siempre aparezco en el momento menos apropiado…-

-Se equivoca, Minato-san –pronunció inmediatamente la joven de oscuros cabellos, Minato le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Te has vuelto una joven hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque ya antes de por sí lo eras.-

Una sonrisa cálida por parte de Hinata aligeró el pesado ambiente.

-En cambio pareciese que a usted los años no le causan efecto alguno.-

-¿De verdad lo crees? –el rubio mayor rió y rascó su cabellera divertido.

-Por supuesto. Los envidio a ambos. –ese ambos iba dirigido hacia Kushina y él. Naruto frunció el ceño al sentirme completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Nos envidias porque no envejecemos o porque ambos sí podemos demostrarnos amor sin necesidad de discutir? –Minato les dirigió una mirada sugestiva a Naruto y a Hinata al momento que sonreía, la indirecta era demasiado obvia y el par de jóvenes captó el mensaje de inmediato.

-Minato-san, Naruto y yo ya no…-

-¡Hey! ¡No me emparejes con Hyuga ´ttebayo! Apenas y puedo soportarla. –

Se dirigieron una mirada retadora y Minato no hizo más que reír divertidamente.

-¡Oh, cierto! Se me hace tarde. Fue un gusto volver a encontrármelo, Minato-san –

-Dejemos las formalidades de lado, linda. –

-¿Tengo que recordarte que estás casado, papá? –

-Sabes que lo digo de cariño, hijo. Sería incapaz de traicionar a tu madre, además, no estaría tan demente para coquetearle a la chica que mi hijo quiere. –

-¡"Quería" papá! ¡"Quería"! –

-No tienes remedio… A todo esto, ¿Hinata a dónde vas tan hermosa? –

Naruto la miró, él también quería saber eso, tan solo quería confirmar sus sospechas. Pero Hinata fue incapaz de hablar cuando Kushina se le abalanzó encima, Minato rió divertido mientras que el rubio menor se encontraba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta de su padre.

-Se va a una cita, papá. –su comentario rompió el momento.

-¿Una cita? ¿Tienes novio, Hinata? –

-Seguro que sí. Ya conoces el "tipo" de chica que es. –

-¡No le faltes el respeto a Hinata `ttebane! –Kushina intervino en la conversación un tanto molesta por el comentario de su único hijo.

-¡Yo soy tu hijo, mamá! ¡Deja de defenderla! –

-¡Puede que seas mi hijo, pero no permitiré que le sueltes ese tipo de comentarios a una dama! No te he educado de esa forma, Naruto –

-Kushina… -susurró Minato que se mantenía a la expectativa.

-¡Admite que la prefieres a ella! No sé cómo Hinata se las ha arreglado para atraparte en sus mentiras ´ttebayo. –

-Naruto… -Minato miró a su hijo, al ver que ambos tenían la intención de seguir discutiendo intervino -¡Oh, basta ya! –

-¡¿Y si estoy saliendo con alguien a ti qué te importa?!-

Hinata que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo veía furiosa al menor de ojos azules.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme algo! ¡Eso es todo, me privo de dar explicaciones! ¡Adiós! –

Hinata hecha una furia se fue alejando a paso rápido, Naruto la miró furioso ¿Así que si estaba saliendo con alguien…? Sonrió de manera amarga y pateó con fuerza una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en el suelo, luego de haber metido ambas manos en sus bolsillos se dio la vuelta y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

-No es una cita ´ttebane. –afirmó Kushina con una leve sonrisa.

-¿A no? –preguntó confundido su esposo.- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Hablé con Hinata ayer, Minato. ¿Te acuerdas del serio de su primo? –el rubio llevó una mano a su mentón intentando ubicarlo, bastaron unos segundos antes de que asintiera con la cabeza- Bien, acaba de venir a Japón y Hinata solo va a visitarle a su departamento, no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Naruto?-

-¡Porque nuestro hijo es un idiota ´ttebane! Así que digamos que este es un pequeño castigo.-

De lo que no se percataron la pareja de esposos en medio de su charla fue precisamente que, luego de unos dos o tres minutos, el joven de rubios cabellos salía de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos y con una ropa completamente casual. Atractivo a visto de muchas, cuando muy en el fondo Naruto ni siquiera sabía si se veía bien o no, se sentía frustrado, sí, quería romper cosas, también, pero cuando logró visualizar la silueta femenina de Hinata a la lejanía, saliendo de una tienda cargando un ramo de flores, sintió su rostro ardiendo.

Estaba sola

No era como si alguien le hubiese dado ese ramo, era ella la que daría el ramo ¿Qué clase de relación llevaba esa mujer? Agudizó la mirada, estaba muy lejos, pero si apresuraba el paso lograría alcanzarla y entonces… entonces la sujetaría de la muñeca y la traería a rastras de nuevo.

Porque así como ella había arruinado su día, él se encargaría de arruinarle la cita.

Nadie juega con Naruto Namikaze y sale ileso.

.

/ / /

.

-Neji Hyuga, Neji Hyuga… será pan comido, es un chico con las hormonas alborotadas después de todo.-

El viaje había sido agradable, bastó con tener su reproductor de música y cerrar los ojos para sentirse llevar en aquel vuelo, incluso podía sentir la agradable sensación de caer sobre las esponjosas nubes –aunque muy a su pesar aquello no había sido más que un sueño-, su equipaje era pequeño, después de todo, no es como si pensase quedarse mucho, o en todo caso, si su labor salía mejor de lo esperado, _incluso podía considerar el quedarse a vivir allí de una vez. _

La segunda posibilidad era muy posible, todo dependía de qué tan rápido caía el genio Hyuga.

-¿Señorita Ama?-

-¡Soy yo! –el chofer se sonrojó levemente al visualizar la radiante sonrisa que la hermosa joven esbozaba. –Oiga, ¿está bien?

-Sí, disculpe mi distracción. –hizo una leve reverencia y la mirada chocolate de la joven se volvió a iluminar. –Permítame llevarle su equipaje.-

-¡Claro! Por cierto, me llamo Tenten, así que déjese de formalidades, me hace sentir incómoda.-

-¡D-discúlpeme!-

-¿Será que los japoneses se paran disculpando por todo?- rió, acrecentado los nervios del joven frente suyo.

-No es eso, solo que…-

-¡Andando! ¡Llévame al edificio Midori lo más rápido posible!- exclamó con euforia.

Cuando el carro partió, Tenten Ama eliminó todo rastro de alegría y entrecerró los ojos al momento que observaba con detenimiento el recorrido que llevaban. Llevó un caramelo de menta a su labio y lo saboreó con un gesto indiferente en el rostro.

¿Cómo había ido a parar en Japón?

Oh, sí. Tenía un objetivo. Un objetivo que, de lograr, cambiaría su vida y la de toda su familia. Todo recaía en qué tan bien actúe. Tenía que hacerlo, todos confiaban en ella.

_Hyuga Neji caería rendido a sus pies en menos de cuatro meses._

Y entonces… solo después de haber logrado su objetivo, regresaría sin dejar rastro alguno, dañando e hiriendo a su paso, sin importarle nada, sin importar todo el mal que haya cometido… porque todo lo que le enseñaron se ponía en práctica en sus próximos meses y el daño se devuelve con la misma moneda.

_Venganza_

-Juro que lo lograré… se arrepentirán de habernos lastimado, familia Hyuga.-

-¿Señorita, Ama? Ya llegamos.-

-¡Muchas gracias! –

Tomando su maleta en mano se despidió de su chofer, en el último momento sacó unos papeles que tenía por leer pero que, por obvias razones, analizaría más tarde. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, vaya que sí, es por eso que cuando visualizó la silueta de un joven de largo cabello castaño, no hizo más que reír y acercarse rápidamente. Tan metida andaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien, también apresurado, se abría paso entre las personas, al instante ambos chocaron, y ella irremediablemente cayó al suelo en medio de aquella vereda.

-¡Ouch! ¡Oiga! ¡Fíjese por dónde camina!-

-¡Es usted la descuidada!-

Los pocos papeles que llevaba en mano cayeron esparcidos por todo el suelo. _Mierda. _No tenía tiempo para eso. Las personas continuaron su camino ignorando aquella ridícula caída, Tenten refunfuñó por lo bajo al empezar a recoger de mala gana sus papeles, se odiaría por no hablar con ese tal Neji habiendo tenido la oportunidad.

-Tome, estos son todos los papeles.- dio un respingo al darse cuenta que aquella persona con la que chocó segundos antes, se había tomado la molestia de recoger lo que se le había caído, aunque bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de aquel golpe.

-Gracias.-

Pero definitivamente, algo que le tomó por sorpresa, fue que precisamente al alzar la mirada sus ojos chocolate se encontrasen con unos perlados.

Sería capaz de reconocer esos ojos por donde sea que los viese. _Hyuga._

Luego de aquello, no hizo más que maldecir por lo bajo su suerte, no estaba en sus planes tener una _primera charla _de esa forma. Neji se alejó con prontitud ante la atenta mirada de ella.

Quizás su objetivo sea más difícil de lo que hubiese esperado. Y entonces, de mala gana, se encaminó hacia la recepción de aquel edificio para pedir las llaves de su departamento, aún no todo estaba perdido, con un poco de suerte y quizás logre volver a tener una segunda oportunidad para hablar con él.

¡Como que se llama Tenten Ama lograría enamorar a Neji Hyuga! ¡Vaya que sí!

Porque después de todo…Este tan solo era el primer día de muchos.

.

/ / /

.

-Vaya… es gigantesco.-

Había decidido parar debajo de un frondoso árbol que le proporcionaba sombra. Frente a ella, un monumental instituto tenía las rejas abiertas, un hermoso campo lleno de flores de diversos colores rodeaba el instituto, unas pocas personas de porte altivo salían del establecimiento con una expresión de total seriedad.

_Los típicos niños ricos_

No es como si ella no estuviese acostumbrada a _ese _tipo de lugares. Solo que… nunca había sido su estilo.

Ya podía imaginarse a ella misma saliendo de ese instituto, seguramente –al igual que ellos- llevarían un moño alto, aquel saco blanco acompañado por esa pulcra falda azul, esas medias blancas y los típicos zapatos relucientes.

_Definitivamente, algo que papá hubiese deseado._ –pensó al momento de sonreír con amargura.

-Vaya… miren quién vino a parar aquí, nada más ni nada menos que mi adorada Hinata-chan. –

Se alarmó al reconocer aquella voz, giró el rostro y palideció al notar aquella sardónica sonrisa.

-S-Sora-

Retrocedió un paso al sentir aquella opresión en su pecho. _Miedo, terror, pánico. _Se dio la vuelta. Nuevamente haría lo mismo de siempre: huir. Pero se sintió desfallecer cuando la mano de él presionó con fuerza sobre su muñeca.

-¡S-suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-

Dejó caer el ramo de flores en el suelo y con desesperación intentó zafarse de aquel brusco agarre. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no podía, no podía, era demasiado débil. Sora rió con burla ante tal escena, él al igual que otros, llevaba puesto aquel pulcro uniforme, Hinata maldijo al no suponer que él estudiase en ese lujoso lugar.

-¡S-Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!-

Era inútil. Ella lo sabía. Nadie la ayudaría. Aquel tipo de situaciones _desfavorecía _la imagen de cualquier tipo de ricachón. Aunque, por supuesto, de alguna manera Sora siempre se las ingeniaba para no dañar su imagen.

-¡Estás mil veces más hermosa que antes! ¡Al fin entiendo al idiota de Namikaze, él pudo ver esa belleza oculta en aquel entonces!-

-¡No!-

Silencio.

La mano izquierda de Hinata fue a parar en la mejilla de Sora, ella ensanchó los ojos y balbuceó sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas y entonces… reaccionó. Quiso correr, pero él ya apretaba ambos brazos de ella.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!-

-No debiste hacer eso… Hinata-chan-

Pese a su llanto y a sus gritos, él la arrastró hacia un callejón y la llevó hasta el fondo de dicho lugar, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Acabemos lo que empezamos aquella vez.-

-¡Por favor, no! ¡Aléjate!-

Su labio besó su cuello y Hinata se movía con más desesperación que antes.

_-No quiero. No quiero. No quiero._

Fue cuando Hinata alzó la pierna dispuesta a meterle una patada cuando el chico la giró y la puso de pecho contra la pared. Sora se las ingenió para sujetar con un brazo ambas manos de ella, mientras su otra mano empezaba a aventurarse debajo de la femenina camisa que en esos momentos ella llevaba puesta.

-¡T-Te lo ruego! ¡Sora! ¡N-No lo hagas! –inevitablemente empezó a hipar. Deseaba nunca haberse levantado de su cama, deseaba no haberse detenido bajo aquel árbol, deseaba nunca haber regresado a Japón… deseaba que Naruto la rescate como aquella vez…

Alguien jaló a Sora del saco tirándolo al suelo de espaldas. Hinata se giró y con las manos temblorosas bajó su camisa que había empezado a ser alzada por el chico, apretaba ambas manos y su llanto no cesaba.

-¡Pero que mierda te pasa!-

-¿Quién hubiese imaginado que nuestro adorado Sorita resultase un travieso de primera? Que decepción.-

Sora quiso levantarse pero una patada en su ombligo lo hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

-Teniendo a cuanta mujer deseas y recurriendo a estos actos… No es como si fueses mi modelo a seguir, ¿sabes? –el joven llevó una mano a su mentón al momento que sonreía con burla- Me pregunto que hará el director cuando se entere… te expulsará primero o quizás haga público este acto troglodita, creo que la única manera de averiguarlo es preguntándole... ¡¿verdad?!-

La punta de su zapato presionó con fuerza sobre la mejilla del chico tirado en el suelo.

-¡¿Sabes cómo se les llama a las personas como tú?! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estabas a punto de cometer, imbécil?! –

-O-oye- Sora empezó a toser cuando el joven lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa y lo levantó de tal forma que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Su mano presionó con fuerza el cuello del chico y Hinata horrorizada lo detuvo al ver como poco a poco Sora empezaba a ahogarse.

-Y-ya no…-

Cuando el cuerpo de Sora cayó inerte al suelo, respirando con dificultad, Hinata llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró… lloró de miedo, aún podía sentir las manos de Sora en su cuerpo, temblaba ligeramente pero cierto alivio la recorría al sentirse nuevamente libre.

-Oye…-

Los ojos perlados de ella se alzaron encontrándose con unos negros… el chico llevaba la misma vestimenta de Sora y Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de aquel joven sobre su cabello.

-No te voy a lastimar… tranquila. No me tengas miedo, sé que quizás fui un poco brusco pero…-

-G-gracias. Gracias. Gracias.-

-¡Hinata!-

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos encontrándose con unos fulminantes ojos azules.

Sora tirado en el suelo. Hinata llorando. Un individuo desconocido a un costado. ¿Qué tanto se había perdido? Naruto entrecerró los ojos y su mirada recorrió con extrañeza el lugar para finalmente ver a Hinata de pies a cabeza.

-N-Naru-

-¡Eres increíble! –el joven de rubios cabellos apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas al momento que reía limpiamente, Hinata dio un paso hacia delante queriendo acercarse, pero fuera de todo pronóstico, Naruto se irguió y señaló al joven que acompañaba a la Hyuga- Adivino, eres otro exnovio celoso, ¿no? ¡Deberías controlarte un poco ´ttebayo! –exclamó señalando el cuerpo de Sora- ¡Hinata siempre frecuentaba con Sora, así que no es de extrañarse que tengan una cita a escondidas!-

-¡¿Cita?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?! –masculló el joven acercándose al rubio.

-¡Pues claro que sí! –ladeó la cabeza divertido- Tú al igual que muchos eres otro de los juegos de nuestra Hime-chan.

_No…_

-¡¿Sabes lo que creo?! ¡Creo que tú eres el exnovio celoso!-

-¡No estoy celoso! ¡¿Por qué debería estar celoso?! ¡No tengo tan malos gustos ´ttebayo!-

_No…_

-¡Hey! ¡No te conozco pero creo que estás siendo muy desconsiderado con la señorita!-

-¡¿Señorita?! ¡Una señorita no se mete en los pantalones de cualquiera!-

_No…_

-Tú eres tan idiota como ese inepto –alegó refiriéndose al joven inconsciente.

-Solo digo lo que pienso.-

_No…_

-Oh, por cierto, no te recomiendo una relación con Hinata, ella es de la que gustan solo pasar el rato. Sí, además ella es-

-¡Cállate! –ambos chicos enmudecieron viendo a la joven- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Ya no te soporto! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar hiriéndome psicológicamente? ¿Por qué simplemente… no puedes aparentar que no existo?-

Ni un susurro… solo una mirada dura de su parte. Naruto no respondió los cuestionamientos de la joven y así, sin más, se dio la vuelta y caminó como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido. Porque así quería sentirlo. Si Hinata Hyuga no quería volver hablar con él, perfecto, él al menos no se opondría. Ni siquiera un "Adiós" salió de sus labios, estaba frustrado, ella lo sabía, bastaba con verlo, es por eso que cuando el chico rubio se alejó ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Quizás eso era lo mejor después de todo…

Quizás debió haber actuado así desde un principio…

Porque aparentemente, a partir de ese día, no existiría un "nosotros", cada uno se concentraría en su vida y vivirían en mundos diferentes. Sí… aquello era lo mejor.

-¡Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka!-

-Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga. Mucho gusto, Inuzuka-san.-

Hinata sonrió levemente y aceptó gustosa el pañuelo que el chico ofrecía. Se sentía una ingrata por haber olvidado si quiera por un momento la presencia de aquel chico de alborotados cabellos castaños y mirada oscura.

-Mira, sé que somos completos desconocidos, pero de alguna manera me siento en confianza contigo, ¿raro, verdad?-

Kiba le sonrió dulcemente y Hinata se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que responder.

-¿Te molestaría si te acompaño a donde sea que ibas?-

-Yo no… creo que mejor regresaré a mi habitación. Inuzuka-san, no se moleste en acompañarme… creo que ya le he causado muchos problemas-

-¿Problemas? ¡Todo este tiempo quise meterle una golpiza a Sora! Así que no es ningún problema –Hinata sonrió al ver la amplia sonrisa de su nuevo ¿amigo? Sí…quizás Kiba Inuzuka se había vuelto su amigo. Él sonreía tanto que Hinata por un momento olvidó cualquier tipo de problema- Y, ¿qué dices? ¿Te acompaño?

-Claro, Inuzuka-san-

Y estando allí, caminando uno al lado del otro, con un Kiba haciendo gestos y contando grandes hazañas, y con ella sonriendo ante las experiencias cómicas que le sucedían al chico, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que esta situación era de lo más extraña… Sí… Ella solo había salido para visitar a Neji y terminó discutiendo con Naruto, luego, encontrándose con Sora quien le hizo pasar, nuevamente, una experiencia horrible, y finalmente, conociendo un nuevo chico y rompiendo cualquier tipo de conexión entre ella y el Namikaze.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-Yo… creo que este día ha sido de lo más raro. De hecho, es el más raro desde que regresé a Japón.-

-¿Y crees que podría ser más raro?-

Hinata lo meditó unos segundos llevando su mano a la altura de su mentón en pose pensativa, Kiba la veía con atención y ella soltó un hondo suspiro para después negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, creo que este día no puede ser más raro.-

-Yo te demostraré que sí.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Yo no creía en eso hasta que te vi.-

.

.

.

-Me gustas, Hinata-

.

/ / /

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Perdón por haber demorado un siglo en actualizar! La inspiración me abandonó por completo y con todo lo de mis estudios el año pasado no tenía tiempo para pensar si quiera en fics. Ya sé… eso no me justifica, pero ahora que ingresé a la Universidad espero ya no demorarme tanto.<strong>

**Uff…este fue el capi más agotador, en cierta manera, por haber demorado mucho la conti, quise de alguna manera escribir un súper capítulo (o al menos lo fue para mí) que tiene 25 páginas de word. **

**Espero les haya gustado, a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré con el inicio del problema de la separación entre Naruto y Hinata (el recuerdo)**

**Por favor dejen reviews. Fueron precisamente los reviews los que me motivaron a continuar la historia- **

**Nos leemos! **

**Gaby **

**P.D: Onegai dejen reviews! ****T.T En serio me motivan a seguir el fic**

**P.D 2: Alguien más a parte de mí se enamoró de Kiba en este capi? Me encantó la participación que le puse. Ah, cierto, pido unas disculpas a las fans de Sora… necesitaba un villano y bueno… Sora fue el elegido. **


End file.
